Interlingua-Nederlandese/n
nabab sub :1 nabob :2 rijkaard, schatrijke man Nabuchodonosor sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Nebukadnezar + nacella sub :1 mand (van luchtballon), schuitje, gondel nacrar v :1 een paarlemoerkleur/glans geven aan nacrate adj :1 paarlemoeren, paarlemoerachtig, paarlemoerkleurig :libellulas con alas -- = libellen met paarlemoerkleurige vleugels :2 met paarlemoer ingelegd nacre sub :1 paarlemoer :buttones de -- = paarlemoeren knopen nadir sub :1 ASTRONOMIA nadir, voetpunt + naga, naja sub :1 ZOOLOGIA brilslang, cobra, naga, naja + nagana sub :1 nagana, tsetseziekte + naiade sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA waternimf, bronnimf, najade naive adj :1 naïef, onbevangen, ongekunsteld, argeloos, onnozel :arte -- = naïeve/primitieve kunst naivitate sub :1 onbevangenheid, eenvoud, argeloosheid, onnozelheid :-- infantin = kinderlijke eenvoud + najadaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA najadaceeën, nimfkruidfamilie + najas sub :1 BOTANICA nimfkruid nam conj :1 want + Namibia sub n pr :1 Namibië + namibian adj :1 Namibisch + namibiano sub :1 Namibiër nana sub :1 (vrouwelijke) dwerg + nandu sub :1 ZOOLOGIA nandoe + nanificar v :1 (m.b.t. planten) de groei verhinderen, de groei onmogelijk maken + nanismo sub :1 MEDICINA dwerggroei, nanisme nano sub :1 dwerg, kabouter :-- de jardin = tuinkabouter :stella -- = dwergster :arbore -- = dwergboom :querco -- = dwergeik :gigante e -- = anderhalve cent + nanobacterio sub :1 nanobacterie + nanocephale adj :1 MEDICINA nanocefaal + nanocephalia sub :1 MEDICINA nanocefalie, dwerghoofdigheid + nanoelectronica sub :1 nano-electronica + nanometro sub :1 nanometer + nanoplancton sub :1 nanoplankton + nanoprocessor sub :1 nanoprocessor + nanosecunda sub :1 nanoseconde + napalm sub :1 napalm :bomba al -- = napalmbom naphtha sub :1 nafta + naphthalene sub :1 CHIMIA naftaleen naphthalina sub :1 naftaline :bolla de -- = mottebal + naphthene sub :1 CHIMIA nafteen + naphthenic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = nafteenzuur naphthol sub :1 naftol + napoleon sub :1 napoleon (goudstuk van 25 frank) Napoleon sub n pr :1 Napoleon + napoleonic adj :1 Napoleontisch :guerras -- = Napoleontische oorlogen :le strategia -- durante le campania de Russia = de strategie van Napoleon tijdens de Russische veldtocht + Napoli sub n pr :1 Napels + napolitan adj :1 Napolitaans :cantos -- = Napolitaanse liederen + napolitano sub :1 Napolitaan :2 Napolitaans (dialect) + nappa sub :1 nappa(leer) + narceina sub :1 CHIMIA narceïne + narcissic adj :1 narcistisch, ikzuchtig narcissismo sub :1 narcisme, verliefdheid op zich zelf + narcissista sub :1 narcist, zelfingenomene + narcissista adj :1 narcistisch, zelfingenomen, ikzuchtig + narcissistic adj :1 narcistisch, zelfingenomen, ikzuchtig narcisso sub :1 BOTANICA narcis :-- silvestre = wilde narcis :-- trompetta = trompetnarcis :-- poetic = dichter(s)narcis, witte narcis :-- minime = dwergnarcis :flor de -- = narcisbloem :bulbo de -- = narcisbol :campo de --s = narcissenveld Narcisso sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Narcissus + narcoanalyse (-ysis) sub :1 narcoanalyse + narcodollar sub :1 drugdollar + narcolepsia sub :1 MEDICINA (onbedwingbare) slaapzucht, narcolepsie + narcoleptic adj :1 MEDICINA narcoleptisch + narcoleptico sub :1 slaapzuchtpatiënt, narcolepticus + narcomane adj :1 aan drugs verslaafd + narcomania sub :1 narcomanie, verslaving aan verdovende middelen + narcomano sub :1 drugsverslaafde narcose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA narcose, verdoving, bedwelming :apparato de -- = narcoseapparaat :masca/mascara de -- = narcosemasker/kapje + narcotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA slaapkuur narcotic adj :1 MEDICINA narcotisch, verdovend, bedwelmend narcotico sub :1 verdovend middel, narcoticum :traffico de --s = drugshandel :transporto de --s = drugstranport :consumo de --s = druggebruik :abuso de --s = drugsmisbruik :problema del --s = drugsprobleem :ille traffica in --s = hij handelt in drugs narcotina sub :1 CHIMIA narcotine narcotisar v :1 onder narcose brengen, "wegmaken", verdoven, bedwelmen narcotisation sub :1 verdoving, bedwelming narcotismo sub :1 verdoving(stoestand), bedwelming, roes (door bedwelmende middelen) + narcotrafficante sub :1 drugshandelaar nardin adj :1 nardus..., met nardus bereid nardo sub :1 BOTANICA nardus, borstelgras :odor de -- = nardusgeur :2 nardusolie nare sub :1 neusgat, neusvleugel narghile sub :1 nargileh, (Turkse) waterpijp + narrabile adj :1 wat verteld/verhaald kan worden narrar v :1 vertellen, verhalen :-- un aventura = een avontuur vertellen narration sub :1 het vertellen, het verhalen :stilo de -- = verteltrant :2 vertelling, verhaal :-- biblic = bijbelverhaal :-- infantin/infantil = kinderverhaal narrative adj :1 vertellend, verhalend, verhaal..., narratief :genere -- = verhalend genre :prosa -- = verhalend proza :poesia -- = verhalende poëzie :stilo -- = verhaaltrant :technica -- = verhaaltechniek + narrativitate sub :1 verhalend karakter, narrativiteit + narratologia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA narratologie + narratologic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA narratologisch narrator sub :1 verteller :un bon -- = een goede verteller + narratori adj :1 vertellend, verhalend + narthecio sub :1 BOTANICA beenbreek + narthrex sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER (voor)portaal (van basiliek), voorhal, narthrex + narval sub :1 ZOOLOGIA narwal nasal adj :1 van de neus, neus... :cavitates/fossas -- = neusholten :orificio -- = neusopening :obstruction del fossas -- = neusverstopping :affection -- = neusaandoening :cartilagine -- = neuskraakbeen :muco -- = neusslijm, snot :arteria -- = neusslagader :vena -- = neusader :nervo -- = neuszenuw :osso -- = neusbeen :septo -- = neustussenschot :sono -- = neusklank, nasaal geluid :voce -- = neusstem :respiration -- = neusademhaling :orificio -- = neusgat :pilo -- = neushaar :aletto -- = neusvleugel :catarrho -- = neusverkoudenheid :hemorrhagia -- = neusbloeding, bloedneus :polypo -- = neuspoliep :speculo -- = neusspiegel :anello -- = neusring :linea/profilo -- = neuslijn :2 PHONETICA nasaal :consonante -- = nasale medeklinker :vocal -- = nasale klinker nasal sub :1 neusstuk (van helm, etc.) :2 PHONETICA neusklank, nasaal nasalisar v :1 nasaleren, door de neus uitspreken :vocales nasalisate = genasaliseerde klinkers + nasalisation sub :1 nasalering, het nasaleren nasalitate sub :1 neusgeluid, neusklank :2 PHONETICA nasaliteit (nasaal karakter van een foneem) nascente adj :1 aanbrekend, beginnend, wordend, ontluikend :jorno -- = aanbreken van de dag :barba -- = opkomend baardje :CHIMIA stato -- = statu nascendi, wordingsstadium nascentia sub :1 geboorte :numero de --s = aantal geboorten, geboortecijfer :controlo/regulation de --s = geboortecontrole/regeling :limitation/restriction del --s = geboortebeperking :stimulation del --s = geboortebevordering :statistica del --s = geboortestatistiek :privilegio de -- = geboorteprivilege :curva del --s = geboortecurve :anno de -- = geboortejaar :die de -- = geboortedag, verjaardag :data de -- = geboortedatum :loco de -- = geboorteplaats :registro de --s = geboorteregister :registration de -- = geboorteaangifte :extracto/certificato de -- = geboortebewijs :declaration de -- = geboorteaangifte :acto de -- = geboorteakte :billet de -- = geboortekaartje :de -- illustre = van hoge geboorte :-- virgine = maagdelijke geboorte :-- difficile = moeilijke bevalling :surde/cec de -- = doof/blind geboren :de -- humile = van nederige geboorte :desde su -- = van zijn geboorte af :un nederlandese de -- = een geboren Nederlander :2 ontstaan, wording, begin :-- del primavera = begin van de lente nascer v :1 geboren worden, ter wereld komen :ille non ha nascite pro isto = daar is hij niet voor in de wieg gelegd :2 FIGURATE ontstaan :facer -- = laten ontstaan, in het leven roepen, oprichten :facer -- le dubita in le spirito de un persona = iemand aan het twijfelen brengen nascite adj :1 geboren :ben -- = met goede karaktereigenschappen, van goeden huize :mal -- = met slechte karaktereigenschappen, van lage komaf :infante non -- = ongeboren kind :-- morte = dood geboren :recentemente -- = pasgeboren nasica sub :1 ZOOLOGIA neusaap :2 ZOOLOGIA neusslang (Indiase boomslang) nasiforme adj :1 neusvormig + nasilabie adj :1 BOTANICA met neusvormig verlengde lip naso sub :1 neus :pannello de -- = zakdoek :-- aquilin = haviksneus :-- ascendente = wipneus :-- recte = rechte neus :-- punctate/punctute = puntneus, spitse neus :-- mucose = snotneus, loopneus :-- de boxator = boksersneus :ala/aletta del -- = neusvleugel :osso del -- = neusbeen :guttas pro le -- = neusdruppels :tumor del -- = neusgezwel :pilos del -- = neushaar :radice del -- = neuswortel :puncta del -- = punt(je) van de neus :haber bon -- = een fijne neus hebben :sufflar (se)/essugar le -- = zijn neus snuiten :perder sanguine del -- = uit zijn neus bloeden :mitter le -- in un cosa = zijn neus in iets steken :conducer/menar un persona per le -- = iemand bij de neus hebben :non vider ultra su -- = niet verder kijken dan zijn neus lang is :torquer le -- = de neus optrekken + nasobuccal adj :1 nasobuccaal + nasolabial adj :1 nasolabiaal + nasopharynge sub :1 neus-keelholte, nasofarynx + nassa sub :1 (vis)fuik, (vogel)vangnet :-- de pisca = fuik :-- pro homaros/langustas = kreeftefuik :poner un -- = een fuik uitzetten :levar un -- = een fuik lichten + nastic adj :1 BOTANICA nastisch :movimentos -- = nastische bewegingen nasturtio sub :1 BOTANICA oostindische kers, nasturtium :-- silvestre = akkerkers, boswaterkers + nasua sub :1 ZOOLOGIA neusbeer natal adj :1 van de geboorte, geboorte... :die -- = geboortedag, verjaardag :casa -- = geboortehuis :terra/solo -- = geboortegrond :citate/urbe -- = geboortestad :terra/pais -- = geboorteland :village -- = geboortedorp :loco -- = geboorteplaats :pais -- = geboorteland :solo -- = geboortegrond Natal sub :1 Kerstmis :canto/cantico de -- = kerstlied/zang :patre -- = kerstman :arbore de -- = kerstboom :decorar le arbore de -- = de kerstboom optuigen :crippa de -- = kerstkribbe :vigilia de -- = kerstavond :nocte de -- = kerstnacht :matinas/matutinas de -- = kerstmetten :festa de -- = kerstfeest :predica/predication de -- = kerstpreek :evangelio de -- = kerstevangelie :narration de -- = kerstvertelling :dono/presente de -- = kerstcadeau :gratification de -- = kerstgratificatie :libro de -- = kerstboek :articulos de -- = kerstartikelen :carta de -- = kerstkaart :campana de -- = kerstklok :repasto/cena de -- = kerstmaal :pan de -- = kerstbrood :cantata de -- = kerstcantate :collecta de -- = kerstcollecte :pastisseria de -- = kerstgebak :salute de -- = kerstgroet :rosa de -- = kerstroos :arrangiamento floral de -- = kerststukje :allocution de -- = kersttoespraak :timbro (postal) de -- = kerstzegel :tempore de -- = kersttijd :conto de -- = kerstverhaal :decorationes de -- = kerstversiering :septimana de -- = kerstweek :vacantias de -- = kerstvakantie :message de -- = kerstboodschap :ambiente/atmosphera de -- = kerststemming/sfeer :felice --! = gelukkig kerstfeest!, prettige kerstdagen! natalitate sub :1 aantal geboorten, geboortencijfer :limitation del -- = geboortenbeperking :excedente del -- = geboortenoverschot :stimulation del -- = geboortenbevordering :statistica del -- = geboortenstatistiek :curva del -- = geboortenkromme :regression/decrescimento/discrescimento del -- = teruggang van het aantal geboorten natante adj :1 zwemmend :2 drijvend natar v :1 zwemmen :-- como un pisce = zwemmen als een vis :-- super le dorso = rugzwemmen :-- sub le aqua = onder water zwemmen :-- in le abundantia = in weelde baden :-- in su proprie sanguine = in zijn bloed baden :2 drijven natation sub :1 het zwemmen, zwemkunst, zwemsport :schola de -- = zwemschool :curso de -- = zwemcursus, zwemles :exercitio de -- = zwemoefening :movimento de -- = zwembeweging :piscina de -- = zwembassin, zwembad :club (A) de -- = zwemclub :campion de -- = zwemkampioen :campionato de -- = zwemkampioenschap :lection de -- = zwemles :concurso de -- = zwemwedstrijd :cinctura de -- = zwemgordel :-- scholar = schoolzwemmen :-- super le dorso = rugzwemmen :instructor de -- = zwemleraar :practicar le -- = zwemmen (de zwemsport beoefenen) :stabilimento/establimento de -- = zweminrichting natator sub :1 zwemmer :-- experimentate/trainate = geoefend zwemmer :-- competitive/de competition = wedstrijdzwemmer natatori adj :1 tot de zwemkust behorend, zwem... :arte -- = zwemkunst :exercitio -- = zwemoefening :movimento -- = zwembeweging :vesica -- = zwemblaas :membrana -- = zwemvlies natatorio sub :1 zwemgelegenheid, zwembad nate adj :1 geboren :cec -- = blindgeboren :surde -- = doofgeboren :esser poeta -- = een geboren dichter zijn :artista -- = rasartiest + natica sub :1 achterste, achterwerk + naticute adj :1 met een dik achterste/achterwerk nation sub :1 natie, volk, staat :-- marin/maritime = zeenatie :-- commerciante/mercantil = handeldrijvende natie :(Organisation del) Nationes Unite = Verenigde Naties, U.N.O. :Societate/Liga del Nationes = Volkenbond national adj :1 nationaal, van de staat, van het volk, vaderlands, binnenlands :hymno -- = volkslied :historia -- = vaderlandse geschiedenis :politica -- = nationale politiek, landspolitiek :mercato -- = binnenlandse markt :concilio -- = nationaal concilie :archivo -- = rijksarchief :imposto -- = rijksbelasting :territorio -- = rijksgebied :proprietate -- = staatseigendom :institution -- = rijksinstelling :bibita -- = volksdrank :moneta -- = rijksmunt :museo -- = rijksmuseum :policia -- = rijkspolitie :cammino -- = rijksweg :Assemblea -- = Nationale Vergadering :debita -- = staatsschuld :militia -- = nationale militie :governamento -- = landsregering :defensa -- = landsverdediging :parco -- = nationaal park :capital -- = nationaal vermogen :producto -- brute, P.N.B = bruto nationaal produkt, B.N.P. :campion -- = landskampioen :campionato -- = landskampioenschap nationalisar v :1 nationaliseren :-- interprisas = bedrijven nationaliseren :sector nationalisate = genationaliseerde sector nationalisation sub :1 nationalisering, nationalisatie :-- de interprisas = nationalisatie van bedrijven nationalismo sub :1 nationalisme :-- extreme = extreem nationalisme nationalista sub :1 nationalist nationalista adj :1 nationalistisch :politica -- = nationalistische politiek nationalitate sub :1 nationaliteit :-- nederlandese = Nederlanderschap + nationalsocialismo sub :1 POLITICA nationaal-socialisme + nationalsocialista sub :1 POLITICA nationaal-socialist + nationalsocialista adj :1 POLITICA nationaal-socialistisch + nationalsocialistic adj :1 POLITICA nationaal-socialistisch native adj :1 geboren, geboortig :loco -- = geboorteplaats :puera -- = inlands meisje :pais/terra -- = geboorteland :citate/urbe -- = geboortestad :casa -- = geboortehuis :derecto -- = geboorterecht :ille es -- de Zwolle = hij is in Zwolle geboren :2 aangeboren, ingeboren :inclination -- = aangeboren neiging :3 gedegen, zuiver :auro -- = gedegen goud nativismo sub :1 neiging de eigen landgenoten te bevoorrechten boven buitenlanders :2 PHILOSOPHIA nativisme nativista sub :1 iemand die de neiging heeft de eigen landgenoten te bevoorrechten boven buitenlanders :2 PHILOSOPHIA nativist + nativista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA nativistisch nativitate sub :1 geboorte :Nativitate = geboorte(feest) van Christus, kerstmis nativo sub :1 inwoner, bewoner :2 inboorling, inlander, autochtoon :quartiero de --s = inboorlingenwijk natrium sub :1 CHIMIA natrium :lampa a -- = natriumlamp :luce/lumine de -- = natriumlicht :exclaramento/illumination de -- = natriumverlichting :composito de -- = natriumverbinding :carbonato de -- = natriumcarbonaat :nitrato de -- = natriumnitraat :sulfato de -- = natriumsulfaat :bromido/bromuro de -- = natriumbromide + natrix,natrice sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ringslang natrolitho sub :1 MINERALOGIA natroliet + natrometro sub :1 instrumento voor het meten van het natron/sodagehalte natron sub :1 natron, (natuurlijke) soda natura sub :1 natuur, schepping :matre -- = moeder natuur :lege del -- = natuurwet :le cyclo del -- = de kringloop der natuur :conservation/preservation/protection del -- = natuurbescherming, natuurbehoud :poesia del -- = natuurpoëzie :amator/amante/amico del -- = natuurliefhebber, natuurvriend :descriptor del -- = natuurbeschrijver :description del -- = natuurbeschrijving :film (A) de -- = natuurfilm :philosophia del -- = natuurfilosofie :sentimento del -- = natuurgevoel :cognoscentia/cognoscimento del -- = natuurkennis :fortia del -- = natuurkracht :beltate del -- = natuurschoon :prodigalitate del -- = weelde van de natuur :stato de -- = natuurstaat/toestand :phenomeno del -- = natuurverschijnsel :secretos/mysterios del -- = geheimen van de natuur :meravilia del -- = natuurwonder :capricio del -- = speling van de natuur :amor del -- = liefde voor de natuur :religion del -- = natuurgodsdienst :ode/hymno al -- = loflied op de natuur :studio del -- = bestudering van de natuur, natuurstudie :in plen -- = in de vrije natuur :-- virgine = ongerepte natuur :-- morte = stilleven :pagar in -- = in natura betalen :2 natuur, aard, wezen, karakter, temperament :-- human = menselijke natuur :-- orgoliose = trotse natuur :isto es contrari al -- = dat gaat tegen de natuur in :duo --s opponite/opposite/discorde/discordante = twee tegenstrijdige/tegengestelde naturen :le habitude es un secunde -- = gewoonte is een tweede natuur :isto non es in su -- = dat ligt niet in zijn aard :de -- = van aard :le voce del -- = de stem van het bloed :ceder al -- = aan zijn instincten toegeven natural sub :1 aard, karakter, inborst :ille es de -- dulce = hij heeft een zachtzinnige inborst :le -- cambia de pilo, ma non de -- = een vos verliest zijn haren, maar niet zijn streken natural adj :1 natuurlijk, natuur... :de talia -- = op ware grootte, levensgroot :filio -- = natuurlijke zoon :morte -- = natuurlijke dood :barriera -- = natuurlijke hindernis :besonios -- = natuurlijke behoeften :logarithmo -- = natuurlijke logaritme :attitude -- = natuurlijke houding :frontiera -- = natuurlijke grens :historia -- = natuurlijke historie :philosophia -- = natuurfilosofie :museo de historia -- = natuurhistorisch museum :monumento -- = natuurmonument :ricchessas -- = natuurlijke rijkdommen :combustibiles -- = natuurlijke brandstoffen :disastro/calamitate/catastrophe -- = natuurramp :foreste -- = natuurbos :region -- = natuurgebied :reserva -- = natuurreservaat :immunitate -- = natuurlijke immuniteit :poesia -- = natuurpoëzie :derecto -- = natuurrecht :petra -- = natuursteen :glacie -- = natuurijs :producto -- = natuurprodukt :cauchu -- = natuurrubber :fibra -- = natuurvezel :lana -- = natuurwol :seta -- = natuurzijde :alimentation -- = natuurvoeding :alimentos -- = natuurvoeding :butyro -- = natuurboter :banio -- = natuurbad :scientias -- = natuurwetenschappen :phenomeno -- = natuurverschijnsel :talento -- = natuurtalent :leges -- = natuurwetten :fortia -- = natuurkracht :gas -- = aardgas :rete de gas -- = aardgasnet :magnete -- = natuurlijke magneet :porto -- = natuurlijke haven :parco -- = natuurpark :numero -- = natuurlijk getal :scala/gamma -- = natuurlijke toonladder :radioactivitate -- = achtergrondstraling :selection -- = natuurlijke selectie/teeltkeus :2 natuurlijk, vanzelfsprekend :3 eenvoudig, spontaan, ongekunsteld naturalisar v :1 JURIDIC naturaliseren, burgerrecht verlenen aan :--se = zich laten naturaliseren :2 acclimatiseren (van plant/dier) naturalisation sub :1 JURIDIC naturalisatie :procedura/procedimento de -- = naturalisatieprocedure :2 acclimatisatie (van plant/dier) naturalismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, LITTERATURA, ARTE etc., naturalisme naturalista sub :1 natuuronderzoeker, natuurkenner :2 PHILOSOPHIA, ARTE, LITTERATURA etc., naturalist + naturalista adj :1 naturalistisch :roman -- = naturalistische roman naturalistic adj :1 naturalistisch :currentes -- = naturalistische stromingen :roman -- = naturalistische roman :religion -- = naturalistische religie :un interpretation -- del realitate = een naturalistische interpretatie van de werkelijkheid naturalitate sub :1 natuurlijkheid, natuurstaat :-- de un phenomeno = natuurlijkheid van een ver-schijnsel :ille parlava con multe -- = hij sprak zeer ongedwongen naturalmente adv :1 op natuurlijke wijze :2 van nature :3 natuurlijk, vanzelfsprekend + naturismo sub :1 naturisme, nudisme :2 natuurgeneeswijze, natuurgeneeskunde + naturista sub :1 naturist, nudist :camping de/pro --s = nudistencamping :plagia de/pro --s = nudistenstrand :2 natuurgenezer + naturista adj :1 naturistisch, nudistisch :revista -- = naturistentijdschrift :medico -- = natuurgenezer + naturopathe sub :1 naturopaat, natuurgenezer + naturopathia sub :1 natuurgeneeswijze + naturopathic adj :1 naturopathisch naufragar v :1 schipbreuk lijden, vergaan :-- al/in vista del porto, -- con le porto in vista = schipbreuk lijden in het gezicht van de haven :-- al litore = stranden :nave naufragate = wrak naufrage adj :1 schipbreuk geleden hebbend, vergaan naufragio sub :1 schipbreuk, het vergaan :facer -- = schipbreuk lijden :facer -- al/in vista del porto = schipbreuk lijden in het gezicht van de haven :-- al litore = stranding :superviventes del -- = overlevenden van de schipbreuk naufrago sub :1 schipbreukeling :salvamento de --s = redding van schipbreukelingen :piscar --s = schipbreukelingen oppikken naumachia sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN naumachie (zeeslag als circusspel) + naupathe sub :1 zeezieke + naupathia sub :1 MEDICINA zeeziekte + naupathic adj :1 MEDICINA zeeziek + naupathico sub :1 zeezieke + nauplio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA nauplius(larve) nausea sub :1 misselijkheid :sentir/haber --s = misselijk zijn :isto me da --s = 't is om van te kotsen, daar ga ik van over mijn nek :2 walging nauseabunde adj :1 misselijkmakend, walgingwekkend, walgelijk, weerzinwekkend :odor -- = misselijkmakende stank :sapor/gusto -- = walgelijke smaak nausear v :1 misselijk worden, FIGURATE van walging vervuld worden, walgen :su empleo le nausea = hij is (dood)ziek van zijn baan, hij walgt van zijn werk :2 misselijk maken, doen walgen :iste odor me nausea = die lucht maakt me misselijk nauseose adj :1 misselijkmakend, walgingwekkend, walgelijk, weerzinwekkend :medicamento -- = walgelijk geneesmiddel nauta sub :1 zeeman + nautaphono sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES nautafoon nautic adj :1 nautisch, zeevaart... :arte -- = zeemanskunst :scientia -- = zeevaartkunde :mappa/carta -- = zeekaart :registro -- = scheepsregister :barometro -- = scheepsbarometer :bussola/compasso -- = zeekompas :termino -- = scheepsterm :museo -- = scheepvaartmuseum :instrumento -- = nautisch instrument :2 water... :club (A) -- = watersportclub :sport (A) -- = watersport :ski -- = het waterskiën :facer ski -- = waterskiën :skiator -- = waterskiër :tourismo {oe} -- = watertoerisme :tourista {oe} -- = watertoerist nautica sub :1 zeevaartkunde, nautiek nautilo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA nautilus + navaja sub :1 dolkmes naval adj :1 tot de scheepvaart of het zeewezen behorend, scheeps..., marine..., vloot... :fortia -- = zeemacht, marine :base -- = marinebasis :porto -- = marinehaven :cantier --, sito de constructiones -- = scheepswerf :guerra -- = zeeoorlog :battalia/combatto -- = zeeslag :revista/parada -- = vlootdemonstratie, vlootschouw, vlootrevue :manovras -- = vlootmanoeuvres :artilleria -- = scheepsgeschut :cannon -- = scheepskanon :accordo/tractato -- = vlootverdrag/overeenkomst :conferentia -- = vlootconferentie :catastrophe/disastro -- = scheepsramp :termino -- = scheepsterm :construction -- = scheepsbouw :constructor -- = scheepsbouwer :architectura -- = scheepsbouwkunde :architecto -- = scheepsbouwkundige :traffico -- = scheepvaartverkeer :grue -- = scheepskraan :compasso -- = scheepskompas :hypotheca -- = scheepshypotheek :banca hypothecari -- = scheepshypotheekbank :museo -- = scheepvaartmuseum :medico -- = scheepsarts :attaché (F) -- = marine-attaché :carpentero -- = scheepstimmerman :suprematia -- = zeeheerschappij :stato major -- = marinestaf navarcha sub :1 ANTIQUITATE navarch, vlootvoogd nave sub :1 schip :-- a motor = motorschip :-- de passageros = passagiersschip :-- de transporto/de cargo/de carga = transportschip, vrachtschip :-- mercante/mercantil/de commercio = koopvaardijschip, handelschip :-- meteorologic = weerschip :-- pharo/fanal = lichtschip :-- cisterna = tankschip, tanker :-- pirata = zeeroverschip :-- de pisca = vissersschip :-- interlope/de contrabandero = smokkelschip :-- de guerra = oorlogsschip :-- de battalia = slagschip :-- schola = opleidingsschip :-- sanitari/hospital = hospitaalschip :-- de cabotage = kustvaarder :-- de approvisionamento = bevoorradingsschip :-- fluvial = rivierschip :-- a/de vela(s) = zeilschip :-- recuperator = bergingsschip :-- refrigerate/frigorific = koelschip :-- de escorta = escortevaartuig :-- de transporto de truppas = troepentransportschip :-- de rotas = raderboot :-- admiral = admiraalschip :-- de nocte = nachtboot :-- (de) pilota = loodsboot :-- aeree = luchtschip :-- spatial = ruimteschip :-- viking = Vikingschip :-- phantasma = spookschip :-- naufragate = scheepswrak :-- del deserto = schip van de woestijn :-- del stato = schip van staat :carcassa de -- = casco, romp, hulk :ventre de un -- = buik van een schip :interior del -- = scheepsruim :constructor de --s = scheepsbouwer :ammarrar un -- = een schip aanleggen :cargar un -- = een schip laden :discargar un -- = een schip lossen :abordar un -- = een schip enteren :recuperar un -- = een schip bergen :le entrata de un -- = het binnenlopen van een schip :le -- displacia 1000 tonnas = het schip heeft een waterverplaatsing van 1000 ton :in le medio del -- = midscheeps :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER schip, beuk :-- principal/central = hoofdschip :-- central = middenschip, langschip :-- lateral/collateral = zijbeuk, zijschip :-- transversal = dwarsschip, dwarsbeuk + nave(de)pilota sub :1 loodsboot + navel sub :1 navelappel, navelsinaasappel + naveschola sub :1 opleidingsschip navetta sub :1 bootje :-- rapide = snelboot :2 RELIGION wierookscheepje :3 weefspoel :4 pendel(voertuig), pendeltrein, ruimteveer :traino -- = pendeltrein :servicio -- = pendeldienst :-- spatial = ruimteveer, space-shuttle :facer le -- = pendelen, heen en weer reizen, forenzen + navicert sub ANGLESE :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES navicert + navicula sub :1 BOTANICA navicula (soort kiezelwier) + navicular adj :1 BIOLOGIA schuitvormig :osso -- = schuitvormig been, handwortelbeentje navigabile adj :1 bevaarbaar :fluvio -- = bevaarbare rivier :vias -- = waterwegen :2 zeewaardig navigabilitate sub :1 bevaarbaarheid :2 zeewaardigheid :certificato de -- = bewijs van zeewaardigheid + navigante adj :1 (zee)varend :populo -- = zeevarend volk navigar v :1 varen (op een schip) :-- al vela = zeilen :-- in convoyo/in convio = in konvooi/onder geleide varen :interdiction de -- = vaarverbod :2 bevaren :3 navigeren navigation sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES AVIATION het navigeren, navigatie :libro/jornal/diario de -- = logboek :schola de -- = zeevaartschool :permisso de -- = vaarbewijs :systema de -- = navigatiesysteem :2 scheepvaart, scheepsverkeer, luchtvaart :duo horas de -- = twee uur varen :-- al estima = navigation al estima :-- mercante/mercantil/commercial/de commercio = koopvaardij :-- fluvial = rivierscheepvaart :-- interior/interne = binnenscheepvaart :-- de alte mar = grote vaart, (over de oceaan) navigation oceanic :(-- de) cabotage = kleine vaart :-- libere/irregular = wilde vaart :-- a vela = zeilvaart :-- aeree = luchtvaart :-- spatial/interplanetari = ruimtevaart :-- rhenan = Rijnvaart :-- de linea = lijnvaart :canal de -- = scheepvaartkanaal :compania de -- = rederij :compania de -- aeree = luchtvaartmaatschappij :circulos del -- = scheepvaartkringen :retirar del -- = uit de vaart nemen/halen :3 stuurmanskunst, navigatie :instrumento de -- = navigatieinstrument :bussola/compasso de -- = navigatiekompas navigational adj :1 de zeevaart betreffend :2 de navigatie/stuurmanskunst betreffend navigator sub :1 zeevaarder, zeeman, zeevarende + navigator adj :1 (zee)varend :populo -- = zeevarend volk nazaren adj :1 van/uit Nazareth nazareno sub :1 Nazarener, Nazareeër Nazareth sub n pr :1 Nazareth nazi {ts} sub :1 nazi + nazificar {ts} v :1 nazificeren + nazification {ts} sub :1 nazificering, nazificatie nazismo {ts} sub :1 nazisme + nazista {ts} sub :1 nazi + nazista {ts} adj :1 nazistisch :methodos -- = na-zistische methoden + neanderthaloide adj :1 neanderthaloïed Neapole sub n pr :1 Napels neapolita sub :1 Napolitaan neapolitan adj :1 Napolitaans :allio -- = sierui neapolitano sub :1 Napolitaan + nearctic adj :1 nearctisch :fauna -- = nearctische fauna + nearthrose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA neartrose nebula sub :1 mist, nevel :-- dense/spisse = dichte mist :-- legier = dunne mist :-- de fuligine = smog :-- autumnal = najaarsmist :-- basse = grondmist :banco de -- = mistbank :corno/sirena de -- = misthoorn :signal de -- = mistsignaal :velo de -- = nevelsluier :cortina de -- = nevelgordijn :camera de -- = nevelkamer :il face -- = het is mistig, het mist :involver in --s = in nevelen hullen, omnevelen :il pende un -- super le pratos = er hangt een mist boven de weilanden :2 ASTRONOMIA nevel :3 MEDICINA nebula, vlekje in het hoornvlies, troebeling in de urine nebular adj :1 mbt een nevel/nevels, nevelachtig, nevel... :hypothese (-esis) -- = nevelhypothese (mbt het ontstaan van het zonnestelsel) + nebulisar v :1 vernevelen, verstuiven + nebulisation sub :1 verneveling, verstuiving + nebulisator sub :1 nevelspuit, verstuiver, spuitbus + nebulium sub :1 CHIMIA nebulium nebulosa sub :1 ASTRONOMIA nevel :-- galactic = galactische nevel :-- extragalactic = extragalactische nevel :-- planetari = planetaire nevel :-- spiral = spiraalnevel :-- de Orion = Orionnevel nebulose adj :1 nevelig :METEO bewolkt :2 FIGURATE vaag, onduidelijk, verward, onbegrijpelijk :projectos -- = onduidelijke plannen :imagines -- = vage beelden nebulositate sub :1 METEO nevelachtigheid, bewolking, bewolkingsgraad :-- variabile = wisselend bewolkt :scala de -- = bewolkingsschaal :2 FIGURATE duisterheid, verwardheid, vaagheid nec conj :1 noch :nec ... nec .. = noch... noch ... necamento sub :1 het verdrinken, verdrinking :morte per -- = verdrinkingsdood necar v :1 (doen) verdrinken :-- un catto = een kat verdrinken :-- se = verdrinken :ille se ha necate in le mar = hij is in zee verdronken necessaire sub FRANCESE :1 necessaire :-- de toilette = toiletnecessaire necessari adj :1 noodzakelijk, nodig, benodigd :estimar -- facer un cosa = het noodzakelijk achten iets te doen :isto non implica/significa necessarimente que = daaruit volgt niet noodzakelijk dat necesse adj :1 noodzakelijk, nodig, benodigd + necessitante adj :1 THEOLOGIA :gratia -- = dwingende genade necessitar v :1 noodzakelijk maken, nodig maken, vereisen :iste operation necessita un grande maestria del technica = deze operatie vereist een grote beheersing van de techniek :-- alco urgentemente = zitten te gillen om iets :-- urgentemente esser reimplaciate = hard aan vervanging toe zijn :2 noodzaken, dwingen necessitate sub :1 noodzakelijkheid, noodzaak :-- imperative/imperiose = gebiedende noodzaak :-- care de lege/non ha lege = nood breekt wet :sentir le -- de = de aandrang/noodzaak voelen om :in caso de -- = in geval van nood(zaak), als het nodig is :facer de -- virtute = van de nood een deugd maken :obligate/fortiate per le -- = noodgedwongen :2 behoefte, nood :-- de credito = kredietbehoefte :--s vital/del vita = levensbehoeften :--s del traffico/del circulation = verkeersbehoeften :--s corporal = natuurlijke behoeften :le --s de nostre tempore = de behoeften/noden van onze tijd :satisfaction de un -- = behoeftebevrediging :expensas de prime -- = uitgaven voor de eerste levensbehoeften :facer su --s = zijn behoefte doen :responder al -- = inspelen op de behoefte necessitose adj :1 behoeftig, noodlijdend, nooddruftig :ecclesia -- = noodlijdende kerk nec plus ultra LATINO :1 nec plus ultra, (tot hier toe) en niet verder + necrobiose (-osis) sub :1 necrobiose, celafsterving + necrobiotic adj :1 necrobiotisch necrologia sub :1 necrologie, levensbericht, in memoriam :2 necrologie (lijst van gestorvenen) necrologic adj :1 necrologisch :notitia -- = doodbericht, levensbericht, in memoriam :session -- = rouwzitting + necrologista sub :1 necroloog, schrijver van een in memoriam necrologo sub :1 necroloog, schrijver van een in memoriam + necromania sub :1 necromanie necromante sub :1 dodenbezweerder, geestenbezweerder, necromant necromantia sub :1 dodenbezwering, necromantie :2 magie, zwartekunst necromantic adj :1 necromantisch :practicas -- = necromantische praktijken :ritos -- = necroman-tische riten necrophage adj :1 aasvretend, aasetend, necrofaag :animal -- = aaseter :insecto -- = aasetend insekt + necrophagia sub :1 necrofagie + necrophago sub :1 aasvreter, aaseter, necrofaag + necrophile adj :1 necrofiel + necrophilia sub :1 necrofilie + necrophilo sub :1 necrofiel + necrophobe adj :1 MEDICINA met vrees voor lijken + necrophobia sub :1 MEDICINA lijkevrees, necrofobie + necrophobo sub :1 MEDICINA iemand met vrees voor lijken + necrophoro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA aaskever, aastor, krengtor, doodgraver necropole (-olis) sub :1 necropolis, necropool, dodenstad :-- subterranee = ondergrondse dodenstad :--s etrusc = Etruskische dodensteden necropsia sub :1 MEDICINA lijkschouwing, autopsie + necrosar v :1 BIOLOGIA (mbt weefsel) doen afsterven, necroseren :le texito se ha necrosate = het weefsel is afgestorven necroscopia sub :1 lijkschouwing, autopsie necroscopic adj :1 MEDICINA van de lijkschouwing necrose (-osis) sub :1 necrose, weefselafsterving, weefselversterf :-- del osso = beenversterf :-- ischemic = ischemische necrose + necrotic adj :1 BIOLOGIA die/dat necrose vertoont, necrose..., necrotisch :texito -- = necrotisch weefsel :processo -- = necrotisch proces :stomatitis -- = waterkanker + necrotomia sub :1 MEDICINA necrotomie + necrotoxina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA necrotoxine nectare sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA godendrank, mede, nectar :2 BOTANICA nectar, honingsap + nectarifere adj :1 honingdragend, nectarvoortbrengend :BOTANICA glandula -- = honingkliertje nectarin adj :1 nectar..., naar nectar smakend + nectarina sub :1 nectarine (vrucht) nectario sub :1 BOTANICA nectarklier, nectarschijf, nectarschubje, nectarie + necton sub :1 nekton necun indef pron adj :1 geen enkel :illa non ha -- gratia = zij mist alle gratie necuno indef pron :1 niemand :-- altere = niemand anders :-- de illes = geen van hen :-- del duo = geen van beiden :terra de -- = niemandsland + Nederland sub n pr :1 Nederland + nederlandese sub :1 Nederlander :2 Nederlands (taal) :-- standard (A) = Aadj , algemeen beschaafd Nederlands :annuncio in -- = nederlandstalige advertentie :parlar un -- defectuose/deficiente, parlar mal le -- = gebrekkig Nederlands spreken + nederlandese adj :1 Nederlands :nationalitate -- = Nederlanderschap :lingua -- = Nederlandse taal :grammatica -- = Nederlandse spraakkunst :cannabe/cannabis -- = nederwiet + nederlandophone adj :1 nederlandssprekend, nederlandstalig + neerlandese adj :1 Nederlands + neerlandese sub :1 Nederlander :2 Nederlands (taal) + nefaste adj :1 noodlottig, rampzalig, fataal :influentia -- = schadelijke invloed :anno -- = rampjaar :die/jorno -- = ongeluksdag :hasardo -- = noodlottig toeval + negabile adj :1 te ontkennen, loochenbaar + negabilitate sub :1 het loochenbaar-zijn negar v :1 loochenen, ontkennen :-- un facto = een feit ontkennen :-- le evidentia = iets niet willen inzien :-- le salute de un persona = iemand opzettelijk niet willen groeten :-- obstinatemente = hardnekkig ontkennen :-- con le testa/capite = nee schudden :on non pote -- que = het valt niet te ontkennen dat :2 ontzeggen, weigeren negation sub :1 ontkenning, loochening :2 weigering :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA ontkenning :-- duple = dubbele ontkenning negativa sub :1 ontkenning, loochening :responder a un question con un -- = een vraag ontkennend beantwoorden :2 afwijzing, verwerping, weigering :persister/insister in su -- = bij zijn weigering blijven, in zijn weigering volharden :in caso de -- = bij/ingeval van weigering :reciper un -- a un cosa = nul op zijn rekest krijgen negative adj :1 ontkennend, negatief :electricitate -- = negatieve elektriciteit :imagine -- = negatief beeld :PHOTOGRAPHIA pellicula -- = negatieffilm :PHOTOGRAPHIA disveloppamento del pellicula -- = negatiefproces :adverbio -- = ontkennend bijwoord :signo -- = minteken :pone iste phrase in le forma -- = zet deze zin in de ontkennende vorm :2 weigerend, negatief :attitude -- = afwijzende houding :responsa -- = afwijzend antwoord :enunciation -- = negatieve verklaring :appreciation -- = negatieve waardering :effectos -- = nadelige gevolgen :responder negativemente a un question = een vraag met nee beantwoorden negativismo sub :1 negativisme negativista sub :1 negativist + negativista adj :1 negativistisch + negativitate sub :1 negatieve houding, negatief karakter, negativiteit :-- de un judicio = negatief karakter van een oordeel :2 PHYSICA negatieve geladenheid negativo sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA etc., negatief :-- in colores = kleurennegatief + negator sub :1 loochenaar, iemand die ontkent + negatori adj :1 ontkennend + negatoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA lichtbak (voor bestudering van röntgenfoto's) neglecte adj :1 verwaarloosd, slecht onderhouden, slecht verzorgd :verdiero -- = verwilderde boomgaard :2 onverzorgd, slordig, slonzig négligé sub FRANCESE :1 négligé, ochtendgewaad, huisjapon negligente adj :1 slordig :2 onachtzaam, achteloos :3 nalatig negligentia sub :1 slordigheid :-- stilistic = slordigheid van stijl :reprochar {sj} a un persona su -- = iemand zijn slordigheid verwijten :2 onachtzaamheid, achteloosheid :3 nalatigheid, verzuim :committer un -- = een nalatigheid begaan negliger v :1 veronachtzamen, verwaarlozen, niet goed zorgen voor, geen aandacht schenken aan :-- su sanitate = zijn gezondheid verwaarlozen :-- su deber = zijn plicht verzaken :-- le interesses de un persona = iemands belangen veronachtzamen :iste patre neglige su infantes = deze vader verwaarloost zijn kinderen :-- se = zich verwaarlozen :ille se neglige = hij ziet er onverzorgd uit :2 verzuimen, nalaten :-- de facer un cosa = verzuimen iets te doen :-- un occasion = een gelegenheid voorbij laten gaan :3 geen rekening houden met :MATHEMATICA -- le decimales = de decimalen niet meerekenen + negligibile adj :1 te verwaarlozen, niet noemenswaardig, onbelangrijk :quantitate -- = verwaarloosbare hoeveelheid :un factor non -- = een niet te verwaarlozen factor negotiabile adj :1 COMMERCIO verhandelbaar, inwisselbaar :titulo -- = verhandelbaar stuk :2 voor onderhandeling vatbaar, onderhandelbaar, bespreekbaar negotiabilitate sub :1 COMMERCIO verhandelbaarheid, inwisselbaarheid :-- de un titulo = verhandelbaarheid van een stuk :2 onderhandelbaarheid, bespreekbaarheid :-- de un accordo = bespreekbaarheid van een overeenkomst negotiante sub :1 handelaar, koopman, winkelier :-- de/in vinos = handelaar in wijnen, wijnhandelaar :-- de/in granos = graanhandelaar :-- de/in ferramentos = ijzerhandelaar :-- al in grosso = groothandelaar negotiar v :1 handel drijven :-- in caffee = in koffie doen :-- cavillosemente = marchanderen, sjacheren, pingelen :2 onderhandelen, besprekingen voeren :-- le/del pace = onderhandelen over de vrede :3 verhandelen, inwisselen, verzilveren negotiation sub :1 onderhandeling :initiar/comenciar/establir/aperir --es = onderhandelingen aanknopen :reassumer le --es = de onderhandelingen hervatten :rumper le --es = de onderhandelingen afbreken :le --es non jam ha date resultato = de onderhandelingen hebben nog niet tot bevredigende resultaten geleid :--s de pace = vredesonderhandelingen :--es super le disarmamento = onderhandelingen over ontwapening :--es salarial = loononderhandelingen :apertura del --es = opening van de onderhandelingen :durante le --es = hangende de onderhandelingen :2 verhandeling, verkoop negotiator sub :1 onderhandelaar :le --es del tractato de pace = de onderhandelaars van het vredesverdrag :delegation de --es = onderhandelingsdelegatie negotio sub :1 handel :-- de vinos = wijnhandel :homine de --s = zakenman :gente de --s = zakenlieden :viage de --s = zakenreis :relation de -- = zakenrelatie :mundo del --s = zakenwereld :le --s es le --s = zaken zijn zaken :liquidar un -- = een zaak/handel opdoeken :2 onderhandeling negrero sub :1 slavenhandelaar :2 slavenschip, slavenhaler + negressa sub :1 negerin + negrito sub :1 negrito :del --s = negritisch + negritude sub :1 het neger-zijn, negerschap negro sub :1 neger :racia de --s = negerras :lingua de --s = negertaal :musica de --s = negermuziek :cantor/cantator -- = negerzanger :canto de --s = negerlied :sanguine de --s = negerbloed :visage de -- = negergezicht :capillos de -- = negerhaar :rege de --s = negerkoning :cabana de --s = negerhut :litteratura de --s = negerliteratuur :ballo/dansa de --s = negerdans :-- del boscos = bosneger + negroafrican adj :1 van zwart Afrika :linguas -- = talen van zwart Afrika + negroafricano sub :1 zwarte Afrikaan + negroamerican adj :1 zwart-Amerikaans + negroamericano sub :1 zwarte Amerikaan negroide adj :1 negroïde :typo -- = negertype :labios -- = negerlippen + negro-spiritual sub ANGLESE :1 negro spiritual, gospelsong negus sub :1 negus + nelumbio sub :1 BOTANICA Indische lotus, nelumbium nemathelminthe sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ronde worm + nematocida sub :1 nematicide + nematocysto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA netelkapsel, nematocyste + nematodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA draadworm, spoelworm, reup, nematode + nematosepale adj :1 BOTANICA met draaddunne kelkbladen + nemesia sub :1 BOTANICA nemesia Nemesis sub n pr :1 RELIGION GREC Nemesis :nemesis = wreker nemo indef pron :1 niemand :terra de -- = niemandsland + nemobiosilvestre sub :1 ZOOLOGIA boskrekel + nenuphar sub :1 BOTANICA waterlelie :-- jalne = plomp + neocalvinismo sub :1 neocalvinisme + neocapitalismo sub :1 ECONOMIA neokapitalisme + neocapitalista sub :1 ECONOMIA neokapitalist, voorstander van het neokapitalisme + neocapitalista adj :1 ECONOMIA neokapitalistisch + neocapitalistic adj :1 ECONOMIA neokapitalistisch + neocatholic adj :1 nieuwkatholiek + neocatholicismo sub :1 nieuwkatholicisme + neocatholico sub :1 nieuwkatholiek + neoceltic adj :1 nieuwkeltisch :linguas -- = nieuwkeltische talen + neochristianismo sub :1 nieuw-christendom + neoclassic adj :1 LITTERATURA, ARTES PLASTIC neoklassiek :architectura -- = neoklassieke bouwkunst + neoclassicismo sub :1 LITTERATURA, ARTES PLASTIC neoklassicisme + neoclassicista sub :1 LITTERATURA, ARTES PLASTIC neoclassicist + neoclassico sub :1 LITTERATURA, ARTES PLASTIC neoklassicus + neocolonialismo sub :1 POLITICA neokolonialisme + neocolonialista sub :1 POLITICA neokolonialist + neocolonialista adj :1 POLITICA neokolonialistisch + neocolonialistic adj :1 POLITICA neokolonialistisch + neocommunista sub :1 neocommunist + neoconfucianismo sub :1 neoconfucianisme + neoconservatismo sub :1 neoconservatisme + neoconservative adj :1 neoconservatief + neocorporatismo sub :1 neocorporatisme + neocortical adj :1 BIOLOGIA neocorticaal + neocortice sub :1 BIOLOGIA neocortex + neocriticismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA neocriticisme, neokantianisme + neodadaismo sub :1 neodadaïsme + neodarwinismo sub :1 neodarwinisme + neodarwinista sub :1 neodarwinist + neodarwinista adj :1 neodarwinistisch + neodymium sub :1 CHIMIA neodymium + neo-expressionismo sub :1 neo-expressionisme + neo-expressionista sub :1 neo-expressionist + neo-expressionista adj :1 neo-expressionistisch + neofascismo sub :1 POLITICA neofascisme + neofascista sub :1 POLITICA neofascist + neofascista adj :1 POLITICA neofascistisch + neofascistic adj :1 POLITICA neofascistisch + neofigurative adj :1 neofiguratief + neoformation sub :1 MEDICINA, BIOLOGIA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA nieuwvorming + neogene adj :1 GEOLOGIA neogeen + neogenic adj :1 GEOLOGIA neogeen + neogeno sub :1 GEOLOGIA neogeen + neogothic adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER neogotisch + neogothico sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER neogotiek + neogrammatico sub :1 neogrammaticus + neogrec adj :1 Nieuwgrieks :lingua -- = Nieuwgriekse taal, Nieuwgrieks :litteratura -- = Nieuwgriekse literatuur + neogreco sub :1 Nieuwgrieks (taal) + neo-impressionismo sub :1 ARTES PLASTIC neo-impressionisme + neo-impressionista sub :1 ARTES PLASTIC neo-impressionist + neo-impressionista adj :1 ARTES PLASTIC neo-impressionistisch + neokantian adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA neokantiaans + neokantiano sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA neokantiaan + neokantismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA neokantianisme + neolamarckismo sub :1 neolamarckisme + neolamarckista sub :1 neolamarckist neolatin adj :1 Neolatijns, Romaans :linguas -- = Romaanse talen + neolatinista sub :1 neolatinist neolatino sub :1 Nieuwlatijn, Neolatijn + neoliberal sub :1 neoliberaal + neoliberal adj :1 neoliberal + neoliberalismo sub :1 POLITICA, ECONOMIA neoliberalisme + neoliberalista sub :1 POLITICA, ECONOMIA neoliberalist + neoliberalista adj :1 POLITICA, ECONOMIA neoliberalistisch neolithic adj :1 ARCHEOLOGIA neolithisch :etate/epocha -- = Jongere Steentijd, Neolithicum :civilisation -- = neolithische beschaving + neolithico sub :1 ARCHEOLOGIA Neolithicum, Jongere Steentijd neolitho sub :1 ARCHEOLOGIA stenen voorwerp uit het neolithicum neologia sub :1 nieuwvorming(sproces), vorming van neologismen neologic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA neologisch :locution/expression -- = nieuwe uitdrukking :formation -- = nieuwvorming + neologisar v :1 nieuwe woorden maken neologismo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA neologisme, nieuw woord neologista sub :1 iemand die nieuwe woorden gebruikt of invoert + neomalthusian adj :1 neomalthusiaans + neomalthusianismo sub :1 neomalthusianisme + neomalthusiano sub :1 aanhanger van het neomalthusianisme + neomarxismo sub :1 neomarxisme + neomarxista sub :1 neomarxist + neomarxista adj :1 neomarxistisch + neomercantilismo sub :1 ECONOMIA neomercantilisme + neomycina sub :1 PHARMACIA neomycine neon sub :1 CHIMIA neon :lampa de -- = neonlamp :tubo de -- = neonbuis :lumine/luce de -- = neonlicht :gas -- = neongas :exclaramento/illumination de -- = neonverlichting + neonatal adj :1 zuigeling(en)... :medicina -- = zuigelingengeneeskunde :mortalitate -- = zuigelingensterfte :curas -- = zuigelingenzorg + neonate adj :1 pasgeboren :cavallo -- = veulen :asino -- = ezelsveulen :vitello -- = nuchter kalf neonato sub :1 pasgeborene, pasgeboren kind, baby :ir a visitar le matre e le -- = op kraamvisite gaan/komen + neonatologia sub :1 neonatologie (kennis mbt pasgeborenen) :clinica de -- = zuigelingenkliniek :section de -- = zuigelingenafdeling :diploma de -- = aantekening/diploma voor kraamverzorging + neonatologic adj :1 neonatologisch + neonatologo sub :1 neonatoloog + neonazi {ts} sub :1 neonazi + neonazismo {ts} sub :1 neonazisme + neonazista {ts} sub :1 neonazi + neonazista {ts} adj :1 neonazistisch + neontologia sub :1 neontologie + neophobia sub :1 neofobie, vrees voor nieuwigheden + neophyto sub :1 nieuwgedoopte, neofiet :2 (monnik, priester) neofiet :3 BOTANICA neofiet neoplasma sub :1 neoplasma, nieuwvorming, wildgroei + neoplastic adj :1 neoplastisch + neoplasticismo sub :1 neoplasticisme neoplatonic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA neoplatonisch neoplatonico sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA neoplatonist neoplatonismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA neoplatonisme :-- de Plotino = neoplatonisme van Plotinus :-- chris-tian = christelijk neoplatonisme + neoplatonista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA neoplatonist + neopositivismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA neopositivisme + neopositivista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA neopositivist + neopositivista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA neopositivistisch + neopositivistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA neopositivistisch + neopreno sub :1 neopreen + neopythagoric adj :1 neopythagorisch + neopythagorismo sub :1 neopythagorisme + neorama sub :1 neorama + neorealismo sub :1 neorealisme + neorealista sub :1 neorealist + neorealista adj :1 neorealistisch :cineasta -- = neorealistische filmmaker :film (A) -- = neorealistische film + neorealistic adj :1 neorealistisch + neorenascentia sub :1 neo-Renaissance + neoromanticismo sub :1 neoromantiek + neoscholastic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA neoscholastisch + neoscholasticismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA neoscholastiek + neoscholastico sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA neoscholasticus + neostalinista sub :1 neostalinist + neostalinista adj :1 neostalinistisch + neotenia sub :1 BIOLOGIA neotenie + neotenic adj :1 BIOLOGIA neoteen + neotestamentari adj :1 RELIGION nieuwtestamentisch + neothomismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA neothomisme + neothomista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA neothomist + neothomista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA neothomistisch + neothomistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA neothomistisch + neottia sub :1 BOTANICA vogelnestje + neovitalismo sub :1 neovitalisme + neoyorkese adj :1 Newyorks + neoyorkese sub :1 Nieuwyorker neozelandese adj :1 Nieuwzeelands :population -- = Nieuwzeelandse bevolking neozelandese sub :1 Nieuwzeelander + neozoic adj :1 Neozoïsch + neozoico sub :1 GEOLOGIA Neozoïcum + Nepal sub n pr :1 Nepal + nepalese adj :1 Nepalees + nepalese sub :1 Nepalees, bewoner van Nepal :2 Nepalees (taal) + nepenthaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA familie van de bekerplanten + nepenthe sub :1 bekerplant, kannetjeskruid, nepent(hes) :-- distillatori = Oostindische bekerplant :2 toverkruid, wondermiddel + neper sub :1 PHYSICA neper (eenheid) + neperian adj :1 MATHEMATICA nepers, neperiaans :logarithmo -- = neper(iaan)se logaritme + nepeta sub :1 BOTANICA kattenkruid + nephelogic adj :1 nefelogisch + nephelometria sub :1 CHIMIA nefelometrie + nephelometric adj :1 CHIMIA nefelometrisch + nephelometro sub :1 nefelometer + nephologia sub :1 wolkenkunde + nephoscopio sub :1 METEO nefoscoop + nephralgia sub :1 MEDICINA nierpijn, nefralgie + nephrectomia sub :1 MEDICINA nefrectomie (het wegnemen van een nier) + nephrite sub :1 nefriet nephritic adj :1 MEDICINA nier..., renaal :petra -- = niersteen :colica -- = niersteenkoliek :dolores -- = nierpijn :attacco -- = nieraanval :patiente -- = nierlijder, nierpatiënt + nephritico sub :1 nierlijder, nierpatiënt nephritis sub :1 MEDICINA nierontsteking, nefritis nephrocele sub :1 MEDICINA nierbreuk + nephrographia sub :1 MEDICINA nierbeschrijving, röntgenonderzoek van de nieren + nephrolithiasis sub :1 niersteenvorming, (kwaal) nierstenen + nephrolitho sub :1 niersteen + nephrologia sub :1 MEDICINA nefrologie, leer der nierziekten + nephrologic adj :1 MEDICINA nefrologisch + nephrologista sub :1 MEDICINA nierspecialist, nefroloog + nephrologo sub :1 MEDICINA nierspecialist, nefroloog + nephropathia sub :1 MEDICINA nieraandoening + nephrorrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA nierbloeding + nephrose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA nierziekte, nefrose nepote sub :1 kleinkind :2 kleinzoon :3 neef ("oomzegger") nepotismo sub :1 nepotisme + nepotista sub :1 nepotist nepta sub :1 kleindochter :2 nicht ("oomzegster") nepto sub :1 kleinkind :2 kleinzoon :3 neef ("oomzegger") neptunian adj :1 RELIGION ROMAN ASTRONOMIA van Neptunus :2 GEOLOGIA neptunisch, sedimentair neptunismo sub :1 GEOLOGIA neptunisme neptunista sub :1 neptunist neptunium sub :1 CHIMIA neptunium Neptuno sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Neptunus :le tridente de -- = de drietand van Neptunus :2 ASTRONOMIA Neptunus + nereide sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA zeenimf, waternimf, nereïde + neritic adj :1 GEOLOGIA neritisch :zona -- = neritische zone, vlakzeezone :jacimentos -- = neritische afzettingen + Neron sub n pr :1 Nero + neronian adj :1 van Nero nerval adj :1 zenuw..., neuraal nervation sub :1 (blad)nervatuur, bladskelet, (mbt insekten) adering (van vleugels) nervatura sub :1 (blad)nervatuur, bladskelet, (mbt insekten) adering (van vleugels) + nervifoliate adj :1 BOTANICA met nervige bladen + nervifolie adj :1 Vide: nervifoliate nervin adj :1 betrekking hebbend op de zenuwen :2 PHARMACIA zenuwsterkend :tonico -- = zenuwsterkend middel nervo sub :1 ANATOMIA zenuw :fasce de -- = zenuwbundel :guerra del --s = zenuwoorlog :-- acustic/auditive = gehoorzenuw :-- optic/ophthalmic/visual = gezichtszenuw :-- hepatic = leverzenuw :-- olfactive = reukzenuw :-- gustative/del gusto = smaakzenuw :-- sensitive = gevoelszenuw :-- gastric = maagzenuw :-- dentari/dental = tandzenuw :-- thoracic = borstzenuw :-- cervical = halszenuw :-- maxillar = kaakzenuw :-- pulmonar = longzenuw :-- sciatic = heupzenuw :-- dorsal = rugzenuw :-- spinal = ruggemergszenuw :-- costal = ribzenuw :-- otic = oorzenuw :-- cutanee/del pelle = huidzenuw :-- radial = spaakbeenzenuw :-- splanchnic = splanchnische zenuw :-- sensorial/sensitive = gevoelszenuw :-- efferente = efferente zenuw :-- sympathic = sympathische zenuw :--s solide = sterke zenuwen :--s superexcitate = overspannen zenuwen :maladia de --s = zenuwziekte :malado de --s = zenuwzieke :attacco de --s = zenuwaanval :excitar le --s = de zenuwen prikkelen :excitation/excitamento del --s = prikkeling van de zenuwen :2 pees :-- de bove = bullepees :3 pit, energie, kracht nervose adj :1 van de zenuw(en), zenuw... :collapso/crise/crisis/depression -- = zenuwinstorting/crisis :maladia -- = zenuwziekte :malado -- = zenuwzieke :exaltation -- = zenuwoverspanning :contraction -- = zenuwtrek :texito -- = zenuwweefsel :affection -- = zenuwaandoening :attacco -- = zenuwaanval :febre -- = zenuwkoorts :choc {sj}/succussa -- = zenuwschok :tic -- = zenuwtrek :cellula -- = zenuwcel :systema -- = zenuwstelsel :systema -- vegetative = vegetatief zenuwstelsel :centro -- = zenuwcentrum :tracto -- = zenuwbaan :cordon -- = zenuwstreng :fasciculo -- = zenuwbundel :2 zenuwachtig, nerveus, opgewonden :3 gespierd, krachtig :stilo -- = gespierde stijl nervosismo sub :1 MEDICINA zenuwachtigheid, nervositeit nervositate sub :1 zenuwachtigheid, nervositeit nervura sub :1 (blad)nervatuur, bladskelet, (mbt insekten) adering (van vleugels) :-- foliar/de folio = bladnerf :-- central = hoofdnerf nescie adj :1 onkundig, onwetend, dom nescietate sub :1 onkunde, onwetendheid, domheid + neslia sub :1 BOTANICA vinkenzaad + Nesso sub n pr :1 Nessus :tunica de -- = nessushemd, nessuskleed + Nestor sub n pr :1 Nestor + nestorian adj :1 RELIGION nestoriaans :doctrina -- = nestoriaanse leer :heresia -- = nestoriaanse ket-terij :Ecclesia -- = nestoriaanse Kerk + nestorianismo sub :1 RELIGION leer van Nestorius + nestoriano sub :1 RELIGION nestoriaan + nettacamino sub :1 schoorsteenveger + nettapenna sub :1 inktlap, pennelap/wisser + nettapipa sub :1 pijperager nettar v :1 reinigen, schoonmaken :-- a sic = chemisch reinigen, stomen :panno a/de/pro -- = poetslap + nettation sub :1 het reinigen, het schoonmaken, reiniging :personal de -- = schoonmaakpersoneel, schoonmakers :equipa de -- = schoonmaakploeg :cassetta de -- = reinigingscassette :-- biologic = biologische reiniging + nettator sub :1 schoonmaker + nettatrice sub :1 schoonmaakster :-- domestic = werkster nette adj :1 zuiver, schoon, rein, helder, keurig :2 duidelijk, helder, nauwkeurig, scherp :scriptura -- = duidelijk handschrift :contrasto -- = scherpe tegenstelling :distinction -- = scherp onderscheid :photo(graphia) -- = scherpe foto :demarcation -- = duidelijke afbakening :lineas -- = scherpe lijnen :distinguer nettemente = scherp onderscheiden :facer un copia -- = in het net schrijven :3 netto :beneficio/profito -- = netto winst, zuivere winst :precio -- = nettoprijs :peso -- = nettogewicht :frete -- = nettovracht :saldo -- = nettosaldo :tarra -- = nettotarra :tonnage -- = nettotonnage :valor -- = nettowaarde :production -- = nettoproduktie :amonta -- = nettobedrag :salario -- = nettosalaris :salario mensual -- = nettomaandsalaris :illa gania mille euros -- = zij verdient duizend euros netto nettitate sub :1 helderheid, duidelijkheid, netheid, properheid, schoonheid, scherpte :-- de un photo(graphia) = scherpte van een foto :exprimer se con -- = zich duidelijk uitdrukken + neuma sub :1 MUSICA neum + neural adj :1 BIOLOGIA neuraal, zenuw... :placa -- = neurale plaat :arco -- = zenuwboog :tubo -- = neurale buis neuralgia sub :1 MEDICINA zenuwpijn, neuralgie :-- facial = aangezichtspijn :-- intercostal = intercostale neuralgie neuralgic adj :1 MEDICINA neuralgisch :dolor -- = neuralgische pijn :puncto -- = pijnpunt, gevoelige plek neurasthenia sub :1 MEDICINA zwaarmoedigheid, neurasthenie neurasthenic adj :1 MEDICINA zwaarmoedig, neurasthenisch neurasthenico sub :1 MEDICINA neurasthenicus neuritis sub :1 MEDICINA zenuwontsteking, neuritis + neurobiologia sub :1 neurobiologie + neurobiologic adj :1 neurobiologisch + neurobiologo sub :1 neurobioloog + neuroblasto sub :1 neuroblast + neurochimia sub :1 neurochemie + neurochimic adj :1 neurochemisch + neurochirurgia sub :1 MEDICINA neurochirurgie + neurochirurgic adj :1 MEDICINA neurochirurgisch :clinica -- = neurochirurgische kliniek + neurochirurgo sub :1 MEDICINA neurochirurg + neurocybernetica sub :1 neurocybernetica + neurodepressor sub :1 PHARMACIA op het centrale zenuwstelsel werkend middel neuroendocrin adj :1 MEDICINA neuro-endocrien + neuroendocrinologia :1 MEDICINA neuro-endocrinologie + neurofibrilla sub :1 neurofibril + neurofibroma sub :1 neurofibroom + neurogenese (-esis) sub :1 neurogenese, ontwikkeling van het zenuwstelsel + neuroglia sub :1 BIOLOGIA zenuwkleefstof, zenuwsteunweefsel + neurohormon sub :1 neurohormoon + neuroleptic adj :1 zenuwstillend, neuroleptisch :substantia -- = neuroleptische stof + neuroleptico sub :1 PHARMACIA zenuwstillend middel, neurolepticum + neurolinguistica sub :1 MEDICINA neurolinguïstiek neurologia sub :1 MEDICINA zenuwleer, neurologie neurologic adj :1 MEDICINA neurologisch :examine -- = neurologisch onderzoek :clinica -- = neuro-logische kliniek neurologista sub :1 MEDICINA neuroloog, zenuwarts neurologo sub :1 MEDICINA neuroloog, zenuwarts neuroma sub :1 neuroma, neuroom, zenuwgezwel + neuromediator sub :1 BIOCHIMIA eurotransmitter + neuromuscular adj :1 MEDICINA van zenuwen en spieren neuron sub :1 zenuwcel, neuron :-- unipolar/monopolar = eenpolig neuron :-- bipolar = tweepolig neuron :--es peripheric = perifere neuronen :-- connective = schakelcel + neuronal adj :1 neuronaal + neuronic adj :1 neuronaal + neuronolyse (-ysis) sub :1 neuronolyse + neuropathe sub :1 MEDICINA zenuwlijder, neuropaat + neuropathe adj :1 MEDICINA zenuwziek + neuropathia sub :1 MEDICINA neuropathie, zenuwziekte, zenuwaandoening + neuropathic adj :1 MEDICINA neuropathisch, zenuwziek + neuropathico sub :1 zenuwpatiënt neuropathologia sub :1 MEDICINA neuropathologie neuropathologic adj :1 MEDICINA neuropathologisch :clinica -- = neuropathologische kliniek neuropathologico sub :1 MEDICINA neuropatholoog + neuropathologista sub :1 neuropatholoog + neuropathologo sub :1 neuropatholoog + neurophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met opvallend generfde bladeren + neurophysiologia sub :1 MEDICINA neurofysiologie + neurophysiologic adj :1 MEDICINA neurofysiologisch + neurophysiologista sub :1 MEDICINA neurofysioloog + neurophysiologo sub :1 MEDICINA neurofysioloog + neuroplasma sub :1 neuroplasma + neuroplegic adj :1 MEDICINA neuroplegisch + neuroplegico sub :1 MEDICINA neuroplegicum + neuropsychiatria sub :1 MEDICINA neuropsychiatrie + neuropsychiatric adj :1 MEDICINA neuropsychiatrisch + neuropsychiatro sub :1 MEDICINA zenuwarts + neuropsychologia sub :1 MEDICINA neuropsychologie + neuropsychologic adj :1 MEDICINA neuropsychologisch + neuropsychologista sub :1 MEDICINA neuropsycholoog + neuropsychologo sub :1 MEDICINA neuropsycholoog + neurosarcoma sub :1 MEDICINA neurosarcoom neurose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA zenuwstoornis, neurose :-- obsessive = dwangneurose :-- phobic = angstcomplex :-- causate per le cancer = kankerneurose :provocar un -- = neurotiseren + neurosepale adj :1 BOTANICA met duidelijk generfde kelkbladen neurotic adj :1 MEDICINA lijdend aan neurose, neurotisch :comportamento/conducta -- = neurotisch gedrag :affectiones -- = neurotische aandoeningen + neurotico sub :1 neuroticus, neuroot + neurotomia sub :1 MEDICINA doorsnijding van een zenuw, neurotomie + neurotoxic adj :1 neurotoxisch + neurotoxina sub :1 neurotoxine + neurotrope adj :1 neurotroop (zich op zenuwen vastzettend) :toxicos -- = neurotrope giften :viruses -- = neurotrope virussen + neurotropismo sub :1 neurotropisme + neurovegetative adj :1 neurovegetatief :systema -- = neurovegetatief systeem + neurovirus sub :1 neurovirus + neurula sub :1 BIOLOGIA neurula + neuston sub :1 BIOLOGIA neuston neutral adj :1 Vide: neutre neutral sub :1 neutrale, onpartijdige + neutralisabile adj :1 te neutraliseren :influentias -- = invloeden die men kan neutraliseren :CHIMIA solution -- = oplossing die geneutraliseerd kan worden + neutralisabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid om te wor-den geneutraliseerd neutralisar v :1 neutraliseren (anque CHIMIA) :-- un zona = een zone neutraliseren :-- un solution acide con soda = een zure oplossing met soda neutraliseren :2 neutraliseren, krachteloos maken, onschadelijk maken, onzijdig maken :-- le influentia de un doctrina = de invloed van een leer neutraliseren :-- un adversario = een tegenstander uitschakelen neutralisation sub :1 neutralisering, het neutraliseren (anque CHIMIA), neutralisatie + neutralismo sub :1 neutralisme, niet-gebondenheid, neutraliteitspolitiek, onzijdigheid, afzijdigheid + neutralista sub :1 neutralist + neutralista adj :1 neutralistisch :attitude -- = neutralistische houding :politica -- = neutralistische politiek + neutralistic adj :1 neutralistisch :attitude -- = neutralistische houding :politica -- = neutralistische politiek neutralitate sub :1 neutraliteit (anque CHIMIA), onpartijdigheid, onzijdigheid, afzijdigheid :politica de -- = neutraliteitspolitiek :tractato de -- = neutraliteitsverdrag :declaration de -- = neutraliteitsverklaring :proclamation de -- = neutraliteitsproclamatie :-- armate = gewapende neutraliteit :guardar/observar un stricte -- = een stricte neutraliteit in acht nemen :garantir le -- = de neutraliteit garanderen :violar le -- = de neutraliteit schenden :abandonar le -- = de neutraliteit opgeven neutre adj :1 neutraal, onpartijdig, onzijdig :color -- = neutrale kleur :attitude -- = neutrale houding :schola -- = neutrale school :territorio -- = neutraal grondgebied :terreno -- = neutraal terrein :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onzijdig :substantivo -- = onzijdig zelfstandig naamwoord :articulo -- = onzijdig lidwoord :genere -- = onzijdig geslacht :3 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA onzijdig :ape -- = werkbij :4 CHIMIA, ELECTRICITATE neutraal + neutrino sub :1 PHYSICA neutrino + neutro sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA neutrum neutron sub :1 PHYSICA neutron :bomba a/de --es = neutronenbom :granata a/de --es = neutronengranaat :-- retardate = langzaam/vertraagd neutron :-- rapide = snel neutron :-- de fission = splijtingsneutron :-- thermic/thermal = thermisch neutron :nucleo ric in --es = neutronenrijke kern :stella de --es = neutronenster :radio de --es = neutronenstraal :fasce de --en = neutronenbundel :detector de --es = neutronendetector :densitate de -- es = neutronendichtheid :radiation de --es = neutronenstraling :deficit de --es = neutronendeficit :physica del --es = neutronenfysica + neutronic adj :1 neutronen... :stella -- = neutronenster :radio -- = neutronenstraal + neutrophile adj :1 CHIMIA neutrofiel + ne varietur sub LATINO :1 definitief :edition -- = definitieve uitgave :facer paraphar un acto -- = een akte ne variatur laten paraferen nevo sub :1 MEDICINA pigmentvlek :-- materne = moedervlek + nevroptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA netvleugelig, gaasvleugelig, peesvleugelig + nevroptero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA netvleugelige, gaasvleugelige, peesvleugelige + new-look sub ANGLESE :1 new-look + newton sub :1 PHYSICA newton (eenheid) + Newton sub n pr :1 Newton :disco de -- = kleurenschijf :PHOTOGRAPHIA annellos (colorate) de -- = Newton-ringen + newtonian adj :1 newtoniaans :le lege -- del gravitation universal = de newtoniaanse wet van de algemene aantrekkingskracht nexo sub :1 samenhang, verband ni conj :1 noch :ni ... ni .. = noch ... noch ... :non timer -- Deo -- Diabolo = nergens voor terugschrikken :-- le un -- le altere = noch de een noch de andere :-- un cosa -- le altere = noch het een noch het andere :-- ille -- su marita esseva presente = noch hij noch zijn vrouw waren er + niacina sub :1 niacine, nicotinezuur + Niagara sub n pr :1 Niagara :cataracto del -- = Niagara-waterval + Nicaragua sub n pr :1 Nicaragua + nicaraguen adj :1 van/uit Nicaragua + nicaragueno sub :1 bewoner van Nicaragua + Nicea sub n pr :1 Nicea + nicen adj :1 Niceens nichar {sj} v :1 in een nis zetten niche sub FRANCESE :1 nis :-- sepulcral/funerari = grafnis :2 (natuurlijk leefmilieu) niche :-- ecologic = ecologische niche :3 FIGURATE stek, plek(je), hoekje + nichromo sub :1 TECHNICA nichroom (legering) nickel sub :1 CHIMIA nikkel :filo de -- = nikkeldraad :composito de -- = nikkelverbinding :alligato de -- = nikkellegering :mineral de -- = nikkelerts :sal de -- = nikkelzout :production de -- = nikkelproduktie :mina de -- = nikkelmijn :recoperir de -- = vernikkelen :2 vijfcentstuk (in Canada en V.S.), nikkelen muntstukje nickelage sub :1 het vernikkelen, vernikkeling :banio de -- = nikkelbad nickelar v :1 vernikkelen + nickelator sub :1 (ver)nikkelaar nickelatura sub :1 vernikkeling, het vernikkelen nickelifere adj :1 nikkelhoudend + nicol sub :1 PHYSICA nicol(prisma), polarisatieprisma Nicolaus sub n pr :1 Nicolaas :Sancte -- = 1 Sinterklaas, 2 Kerstman :Sancte --, homine sancte e bon = Sinterklaas, goedheilig man :vespere/vespera de Sancte -- = sinterklaasavond :canto de Sancte -- = sinterklaasliedje :presente de Sancte -- = sinterklaasgeschenk/cadeau :poema de Sancte -- = sinterklaasgedicht :festa de Sancte -- = sinterklaasfeest :entrata/ingresso de Sancte -- = intocht van Sinterklaas nicotiana sub :1 tabaksplant, nicotiana :-- alate = siertabak :-- rustic = boerentabak nicotina sub :1 CHIMIA nicotine :intoxication de -- = nicotinevergiftiging :macula de -- = nicotinevlek :sin -- = nicotinevrij + nicotinamido sub :1 CHIMIA nicotinezuuramide nicotinic adj :1 nicotine... CHIMIA :acido -- = nicotinezuur nicotinismo sub :1 MEDICINA nicotinevergiftiging + nicotinose adj :1 nicotinehoudend nidata sub :1 broed, legsel, nest eieren, nest met jonge vogels + nidation sub :1 MEDICINA nidatie + nidicole adj :1 ave -- = nestblijver nidificar v :1 nestelen, een nest bouwen nidification sub :1 het nestelen, het bouwen van een nest, nestbouw :instincto de -- = nestdrift + nidifuge adj :1 nestvliedend :ave -- = nestvlieder nido sub :1 nest, hol :-- de aves = vogelnest :-- de aquilas = arendsnest :-- de perdices = patrijzennest :-- de robatores/de brigantes = roversnest, rovershol :-- de piratas = zeeroversnest :calor del -- = nestwarmte :facer un -- = een nest bouwen :vacuar un --, prender le ovos de un -- = een nest uithalen + nidulario sub :1 BOTANICA nestbromelia + niellar v :1 niëlleren :-- le auro = goud niël-leren :-- un medalia = een medaille niëlleren :argento niellate = geniëlleerd zilver + niellator sub :1 niëllograveerder + niellatura sub :1 niëllering, niëllowerk, het niëlleren + niello sub :1 niëllo + nietzschean adj :1 nietzscheaans :pessimismo -- = nietzscheaans pessimisme :ethica -- = nietzscheaanse ethiek :de --e "Übermensch" = le superhomine nietzschean + nietzscheanismo sub :1 nietzscheanisme + nietzscheano sub :1 nietzscheaan + nife sub :1 GEOLOGIA aardkern, ni-fe-kern + nigella sub :1 BOTANICA nigelle :-- damascen = juffertje-in-het-groen + Niger sub n pr :1 Niger (rivier) :2 Niger (staat) + Nigeria sub n pr :1 Nigeria + nigerian adj :1 Nigeriaans + nigeriano sub :1 Nigeriaan + night-club sub ANGLESE :1 nachtclub nigrar v :1 zwart maken :-- le reputation de un persona = iemands goede naam bekladden + nigrastre adj :1 zwartachtig nigre adj :1 zwart (anque FIGURATE), donker, somber :Mar -- = Zwarte Zee :pan -- = zwart brood :caffe -- = zwarte koffie, koffie zonder melk :tabula -- = schoolbord :humor -- = galgenhumor :travalio/labor -- = zwart werk :obrero/travaliator/laborator -- = zwartwerker, beunhaas :mercato -- = zwarte markt :lista -- = zwarte lijst :continente -- = zwarte werelddeel :salarios -- = zwarte lonen :PHOTOGRAPHIA camera -- = camera obscura, donkere kamer, doka :-- como (le) pice = pikzwart + nigriflor adj :1 BOTANICA zwartbloemig + nigrilabie adj :1 BOTANICA zwartlippig nigritia sub :1 zwartheid, zwarte/donkere kleur + nigro sub :1 zwart (kleur) :le -- del capillos = het zwart van de haren :photo(graphia) in -- e blanco = zwartwitfoto :2 zwart(sel) :-- animal = beenzwart :-- de fumo = lampzwart :-- de carbon = steenkoolzwart :-- de platino = platinazwart/moor :3 wat zwart is :jocar con le --s = met zwart spelen nihil,nil sub :1 niets :pro -- = voor niets :-- altere = niets anders :crear del -- = uit het niets te voorschijn roepen :-- nove sub le sol = niets nieuws onder de zon :-- es plus difficile que = niets is moeilijker dan :isto non costa -- = dat kost niets :conducer a -- = op niets uitlopen :in iste vita -- es gratis = voor niets gaat de zon op :timer -- e nemo = voor niets en niemand bang zijn nihilismo sub :1 nihilisme nihilista sub :1 nihilist :le attentatos del --s russe = de aanslagen van de Russische nihilisten + nihilista adj :1 nihilistisch + nihilistic adj :1 nihilistisch + nihilitate sub :1 het niets + Nilo sub n pr :1 Nijl :-- Azur = Blauwe Nijl :-- Blanc = Witte Nijl :vallea del -- = Nijldal :delta del -- = Nijldelta :cataractas del -- = watervallen van de Nijl + nilotic adj :1 van de Nijl, Nijl..., nilotisch :crocodilo -- = nijlkrokodil + nilpotente adj :1 nilpotent :gruppo -- = nilpotente groep :operator -- = nilpotente operator + nimbar v :1 met een stralenkrans/aureool omgeven :sancto con le capite/testa nimbate = heilige met een stralenkrans om het hoofd + nimbo sub :1 halo, stralenkrans, aureool, nimbus :2 METEO nimbus, regenwolk + nimbostratus, nimbostrato sub :1 METEO nimbostratus, dicht grijs wolkendek nimie adj :1 te, al te, te veel, te zeer + nimietate sub :1 overdreven precisie, buitensporigheid (van details)] nimis adv :1 te, al te, te veel, te zeer Ninive sub n pr :1 Ninive(h) ninivita sub :1 bewoner van Ninive(h) + niobium sub :1 CHIMIA niobium + niple sub :1 nippel :-- conic = verloopnippel :-- fresate = verzinknippel Nippon sub n pr JAPONESE :1 Japan nirvana sub SANSKRIET :1 nirvana + nirvanic adj :1 van het nirvana, nirvana... nitide adj :1 glanzend, schitterend, helder :2 scherp (grens/foto, etc.) :imagine -- = scherp/duidelijk beeld :photo(graphia)s multo -- = haarscherpe foto's + nitidicaude adj :1 BOTANICA met een glanzende staart + nitidiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met glanzende bloemen nitiditate sub :1 glans, schittering, helderheid :2 scherpheid, scherpte (van foto, etc.) nitor sub :1 glans, schittering, helderheid + nitrar v :1 CHIMIA nitreren + nitration sub :1 CHIMIA nitrering, nitratie nitrato sub :1 salpeter :2 -- de Chile {tsj} = Chilisalpeter :3 CHIMIA nitraat :-- de argento = zilvernitraat nitric adj :1acido -- = salpeterzuur :pulvere -- = salpetermeel nitrido sub :1 CHIMIA nitride + nitriera sub :1 salpetergroeve, salpetermijn :le --s de Chile = de salpetermijnen van Chili + nitrificante adj :1 nitraatvormend, salpetervormend :bacterios -- = nitraatvormende bacteriën nitrificar v :1 omzetten in nitraat/in salpeter nitrification sub :1 nitraatvorming, salpetervorming, nitrificatie + nitrillo sub :1 nitril nitrito sub :1 CHIMIA nitriet nitro sub :1 salpeter :-- de Chile = chilisalpeter :composito de -- = nitroverbinding nitrobacterio sub :1 nitrobacterie + nitrobenzene sub :1 CHIMIA nitrobenzeen nitrobenzina sub :1 nitrobenzeen, nitrobenzol nitrocellulosa sub :1 nitrocellulose, schietkatoen nitrogeno sub :1 CHIMIA stikstof :-- liquide = vloeibare stikstof :oxydo de -- = stikstofoxyde :composito de -- = stikstofverbinding :metabolismo del -- = stikstofstofwisseling nitroglycerina sub :1 CHIMIA nitroglycerine, glyceroltrinitraat + nitrometro sub :1 nitrometer + nitrophile adj :1 BOTANICA nitraatvergend, nitrofiel :planta -- = nitraatplant + nitrophosphato sub :1 nitrofosfaat nitrose adj :1 salpeterhoudend :2 CHIMIA salpeterig..., nitreus :acido -- = salpeterigzuur :vapores -- = nitreuze dampen + nitrotoluene sub :1 CHIMIA nitrotolueen + nival adj :1 sneeuw... :precipitation -- = sneeuwval :flora -- = sneeuwflora :BOTANICA galantho -- = sneeuwklokje :calcario -- = strandputter, zeeputter, sneeuwgors nivar v :1 sneeuwen :il niva = het sneeuwt, er valt sneeuw + nivata sub :1 sneeuwval, sneeuwbui nivate adj :1 besneeuwd, met sneeuw bedekt :paisage -- = sneeuwlandschap nive sub :1 sneeuw :homine/bonhomo de -- = sneeuwpop :bolla de -- = sneeuwbal :tempore/temperie de -- = sneeuwweer :huragan/tempesta de -- = sneeuwstorm :celo de -- = sneeuwlucht :monticulo de -- = sneeuwhoop :cinctura de -- = sneeuwgordel :oca de -- = sneeuwgans :campo de -- = sneeuwveld :aqua de -- = sneeuwwater :nube de -- = sneeuwwolk :vortice de -- = sneeuwjacht :cadita de -- = sneeuwval :berillos contra le/a -- = sneeuwbril :pala a/de -- = sneeuwschep :aqua de --, -- fundite = sneeuwwater :-- semifundite = sneeuwbrij :-- immaculate/virgine = ongerepte/maagdelijke sneeuw :-- fresc = verse sneeuw :-- minute/pulverose = stuifsneeuw, jachtsneeuw :cec per le -- = sneeuwblind :strato de -- = sneeuwlaag/dek :paisage coperte de -- = sneeuwlandschap :catena a -- = sneeuwketting :flocco de -- = sneeuwvlok :crystallo de -- = sneeuwkristal :si/tanto blanc como le -- = zo wit als sneeuw :--s eterne/perpetue/perpetual/persistente = eeuwige sneeuw :limite del --s eterne/perpetue = sneeuwgrens :remover le -- = sneeuw ruimen + niveal adj :1 BOTANICA 's winters bloeiend nivee adj :1 sneeuwachtig, sneeuwwit :hygrophoro -- = sneeuwzwammetje nivellamento sub :1 het egaliseren, het nivelleren, het effenen, het vlak maken :le -- del solo = het egaliseren van de grond :2 FIGURATE het gelijk maken, gelijkmaking, nivellering, gelijkschakeling :-- salarial/del salarios = inkomensnivellering :processo de -- = nivelleringsproces :tendentia de -- = nivelleringstendens :mania de -- = nivelleringsmanie :3 waterpassing, het waterpassen :plano de -- = waterpasvlak nivellar v :1 egaliseren, gelijk maken, nivelleren, effenen, vlak maken :-- un terreno = een terrein egaliseren :2 FIGURATE gelijk maken, nivelleren, gelijkschakelen :-- le salarios = de lonen gelijktrekken :3 waterpassen nivellator sub :1 nivelleerder, iemand die nivelleert, etc. :2 instrument dat gelijk maakt/effent, etc. nivello sub :1 waterpas, libel :-- de mason = waterpas :-- agrimensor = landmeterswaterpas :-- de aere, -- a bulla (de aere) = luchtbelwaterpas :verificar le horizontalitate de un superfacie/superficie per medio de un -- = de horizontale stand van een oppervlak controleren door middel van een waterpas :2 niveau, peil, hoogte, stand, gehalte :-- de aqua = waterstand :indicator del -- de aqua = peilschaal :-- de oleo = oliepeil :-- de mar = zeeniveau :-- phreatic = grondwaterstand/spiegel :-- del salarios = loonpeil FERROVIA :passage a -- (non) guardate/signalisate = (on)bewaakte overweg :-- vital/de vita = levensstandaard :-- intellectual = geestelijk niveau :-- de cultura = cultuurniveau :-- de energia = energieniveau :-- de civilisation = beschavingspeil :-- de subsistentia = bestaansniveau :-- de precios = prijspeil :-- del joco = spelpeil :-- de hiberno = winterpeil :-- sonor = geluidsniveau :-- de audientia = kijkcijfer :investigation de -- = onderzoek van niveau :un alte/elevate -- de civilisation = een hoog peil van beschaving :a -- ministerial = op ministerieel niveau :conversationes al maxime -- = besprekingen op het hoogste niveau + nivicola sub :1 BOTANICA in of bij de sneeuw groeiende plant + nivicole adj :1 BOTANICA in of bij de sneeuw groeiend + niviforme adj :1 sneeuwvormig + nivologo sub :1 sneeuw(des)kundige + nivometria sub :1 sneeuwvalmeting + nivometro sub :1 sneeuwmeter nivose adj :1 sneeuw..., besneeuwd, met sneeuw bedekt :precipitation -- = sneeuwval :temperie -- = sneeuwweer :celo -- = sneeuwlucht :hiberno -- = winter met (veel) sneeuw :le cyma -- de un monte = de met sneeuw bedekte top van een berg :2 sneeuwwit nivositate sub :1 sneeuwtoestand, sneeuwhoogte, sneeuwdichtheid :le -- del Alpes = de sneeuwhoogte in de Alpen nivoso sub :1 sneeuwmaand, nivose (van de Franse republikeinse kalender) + nizam sub :1 nizam (titel van de vorst van Haiderabad) + nizzarde adj :1 van/uit Nice no interj :1 nee :no! = neen! (weigering) :no e mille vices no! = nee, nee en nog eens nee! :nunquam dicer -- = nooit nee zeggen :ille diceva -- = hij zei van nee + Nobel sub n pr :1 Nobel :premio -- = Nobelprijs + nobelium sub :1 CHIMIA nobelium (element 102) nobile adj :1 van adel, adellijk, edel :familia -- = adellijke familie :titulo -- = adellijke titel :esser de nascentia -- = van adellijke geboorte zijn :facer -- = in de adelstand verheffen :2 nobel, verheven, edel :stilo -- = verheven stijl :tractos -- = edele gelaatstrekken :indignation -- = edele verontwaardiging :aspiration(es)/ambition -- = edel streven :3 gas -- = edelgas nobile sub :1 adellijk persoon, edelman :un -- impecuniose = een kale jonker :2 HISTORIA nobel (munt) nobiliari adj :1 van de adel, adellijk :casta -- = adelstand :titulo -- = adellijke titel :orgolio -- = adeltrots + nobiliario sub :1 adelboek nobilitate sub :1 adeldom, verhevenheid, voortreffelijkheid :2 adel (personen), adelstand :-- rural = landadel :privilegios del -- = voorrechten van de adel noblesse oblige FRANCESE :1 noblesse oblige, adeldom verplicht nocente adj :1 schadelijk, nadelig nocer(a) v :1 schaden, schadelijk zijn, benadelen :iste rumores noce a nostre reputation = die geruchten tasten onze goede naam aan :-- a un persona/un cosa = iemand/iets benadelen :-- a su sanitate = zijn gezondheid benadelen :tu te noce a te mesme/ipse = je hebt je er zelf mee :tentar non noce = baat het niet, het schaadt ook niet + nociceptive adj :1 BIOLOGIA nociceptief :reflexos -- = nociceptieve reflexen + nociceptor sub :1 BIOLOGIA nociceptor nocive adj :1 schadelijk, nadelig :residuos -- = schadelijke afvalstoffen :insectos -- = schadelijke insekten :gases -- = schadelijke gassen :influentias -- = schadelijke invloeden :fumar es -- pro le sanitate = roken is schadelijk voor de gezondheid + nocivitate sub :1 schadelijkheid. nociviteit :-- de un substantia = schadelijkheid van een stof :-- de un doctrina = schadelijkheid van een leer noctambule adj :1 die slaapwandelt :2 die nachtbraakt noctambulismo sub :1 slaapwandelen :2 nachtbraken + noctambulo sub :1 slaapwandelaar :2 nachtmens, nachtbraker noctata sub :1 nacht, een nacht lang (tijdsverloop van een nacht) nocte sub :1 nacht :heri -- = gisternacht :-- e jorno, jorno e -- = dag en nacht :-- de hiberno = winternacht :-- polar = poolnacht :-- tempestuose = stormnacht :durante le --, de -- = 's nachts :iste -- = vannacht :-- de Natal = kerstnacht :asylo de -- = nachtasiel/verblijf :servicio de -- = nachtdienst :servicio de vigilantia/surveliantia de -- = nachtveiligheidsdienst :-- nigre = pikdonkere nacht :passar le -- = de nacht doorbrengen, overnachten, slapen :bon --! = goede nacht!, welterusten! :volo de -- = nachtvlucht :vaso de -- = po :bonetto de -- = slaapmuts :veste de -- = nachtgewaad :camisa de -- = nachthemd :vestimentos de -- = nachtgoed :crema de -- = nachtcrème :animal de -- = nachtdier :ave de -- = nachtvogel :papilion de -- = nachtvlinder :cavia de -- = nachthok :exercitio de -- = nachtoefening :equipa de -- = nachtploeg :tarifa de -- = nachttarief :licentia de -- = nachtvergunning :session de -- = nachtzitting :traino de -- = nachttrein :travalio/labor de -- = nachtarbeid :allogio pro le -- = slaapplaats :tabula de -- = nachtkastje :representation de -- = nachtvoorstelling :vigilator/guardiano de -- = nachtwaker :infirmera de -- = nachtverpleegster :viagiator de -- = nachtreiziger :viage de -- = nachtreis :sentinella de -- = nachtschildwacht :guarda de -- = 1 nachtwaker, 2 nachtwacht :in le obscuritate del -- = in het nachtelijk duister :al approche {sj} del -- = bij het vallen van de nacht :il se face -- = het schemert + noctiflor adj :1 's nachts bloeiend :planta -- = nachtbloeier + noctiluca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- miliar = zeevonk + noctiluce adj :1 ZOOLOGIA lichtgevend, glim... :animal -- = lichtgevend dier noctivage adj :1 's nachts bij de weg zwervend, nachtbrakend + noctuella sub :1 ZOOLOGIA uil (vlinder) noctula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rosse vleermuis nocturne adj :1 nacht..., nachtelijk :ave -- = nachtvogel :animal -- = nachtdier :papilion -- = nachtvlinder :flor -- = nachtbloem :vita -- = nachtleven :volo -- = nachtvlucht :reposo -- = nachtrust :missa -- = nachtmis :schola -- = avondschool :café (F) -- = nachtcafé :club (A) -- = nachtclub :servicio -- = nachtdienst :servicio de vigilantia -- = nachtveiligheidsdienst :frescor -- = nachtkoelte :aere -- = nachtlucht :traino -- = nachttrein :viage -- = nachtreis :reunion -- = nachtvergadering :temperatura -- = nachttemperatuur :gelo -- = nachtvorst :session -- = nachtzitting :guardiano -- = nachtwaker :guarda -- = 1 nachtwacht (groep), 2 nachtwacht (persoon), nachtwaker :travalio/labor -- = nachtwerk :representation -- = nachtvoorstelling :attacco -- = nachtaanval :chassator {sj} -- = nachtjager :nave -- = nachtboot :cabaret (F) -- = nachtcabaret :tarifa -- = nachttarief nocturno sub :1 MUSICA nocturne :2 ECCLESIA nocturne nocue adj :1 schadelijk, nadelig + nocuitate sub :1 MEDICINA schadelijkheid, nadeligheid + nodal adj :1 (anque MEDICINA) knoop..., nodaal :ASTRONOMIA, PHYSICA :linea -- = knooplijn :puncto -- = knooppunt nodar v :1 knopen, strikken, binden, vastknopen, dichtknopen :-- un cravata = een das knopen + nodicaule adj :1 BOTANICA met geknobbelde stengels of twijgen + nodiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met bloemen op de knoppen, knoopbloemig nodo sub :1 knoop (in touw) :-- platte = platte knoop :-- inextricabile = onontwarbare knoop :-- gordian = gordiaanse knoop :facer un -- = een knoop leggen :disfacer un -- = een knoop losmaken :attachar {sj} duo cordas per un -- = twee touwen aan elkaar knopen :haber un -- in le gurgite/gorga = een brok in de keel hebben :(capillos inrolate in) -- = (haar)knot(je) :2 strik, lint :-- papilion = vlinderstrikje :3 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES knoop (zeemijl per uur) :4 knoest (in hout), kwast, noest :5 kernpunt, hoofdzaak :vos es al -- del problema = U raakt de kern van het probleem :6 kronkel, kronkeling :-- de viperas = adderkluwen :7 lus :8 ASTRONOMIA knoop :-- ascendente = klimmende knoop :-- descendente = dalende knoop :9 knooppunt, kruispunt :-- ferroviari = knooppunt van spoorwegen :10 knokkel :-- del digito = vingergewricht, knokkel :11 MEDICINA zenuwknoop :-- sinusal = sinusknoop :12 BOTANICA (gelid)knoop :13 PHYSICA ventres/antinodos e --s de un unda = buiken en knopen van een golf :-- de vibration = trillingsknoop nodose adj :1 knoestig, kwastig, knobbelig :baston -- = knoestige stok :arthritis/gutta -- = knobbeljicht nodositate sub :1 knoestigheid, kwasterigheid, knobbeligheid :2 MEDICINA knobbel, nodus nodular adj :1 knobbelachtig, knobbelig, knobbel..., knoesterig, knopig, nodulair nodulo sub :1 MEDICINA knobbeltje, verdikking, opzwelling, nodulus :-- in le pectore = knobbeltje in de borst :2 GEOLOGIA klomp, kluit :--s de manganese = mangaanknollen + nodulose adj :1 knobbel(acht)ig, knoesterig, knopig, nodulair, knobbel... Noe sub n pr :1 Noach :arca de -- = ark van Noach + noema sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA noëma (denkbeeld, voorstelling) + noematic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA noëmatisch, noëma... + noesis sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA noësis (denkproces) + noetic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA noëtisch + noetica sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA theorie van het denken, noëtica, kenleer + nolens volens LATINO :1 nolens volens, goed- of kwaadschiks, tegen wil en dank nolente adj :1 met tegenzin nolente adv :1 tegen zijn wil + noli me tangere sub LATINO :1 noli me tangere, raak mij niet aan :2 HISTORIA huidzweer + noma sub :1 MEDICINA noma, waterkanker nomade adj :1 nomadisch, nomaden..., zwervend, rondtrekkend :vita -- = nomadenleven, nomadenbestaan :populo -- = nomadenvolk :population -- = nomadenbevolking :tribo -- = nomadenstam nomade sub :1 nomade :le --s del deserto = de nomaden van de woestijn :2 iemand zonder vaste verblijfplaats, zwerver nomadismo sub :1 nomandenbestaan, zwervend leven, nomadisme + noman's land sub ANGLESE :1 niemandsland nomenclar v :1 de naamlijst opstellen van, de nomenclatuur maken van nomenclator sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN nomenclator :2 naamlijstmaker, naamgever nomenclatura sub :1 naamregister, naamlijst, terminologie, nomenclatuur :-- botanic = botanische nomenclatuur :BIOLOGIA -- binominal = binominale nomenclatuur :-- chimic = chemische nomenclatuur :-- systematic = systematische nomenclatuur nomic adj :1 gebruikelijk, gangbaar, nomisch :orthographia -- = gangbare spelling nominal adj :1 van de naam, naam... :error -- = naamsverwisseling :lista -- = naamlijst :facer le appello -- = de namen aflezen/oplezen :votar per appello -- = hoofdelijk stemmen :votation/voto per appello -- = hoofdelijke stemming :2 in naam (alléén), niet echt :3 ECONOMIA, TECHNICA, PSYCHOLOGIA etc., nominaal :valor -- = nominale waarde :capital -- = nominaal kapitaal :4 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA naamwoord..., naamwoordelijk :predicato -- = naamwoordelijk gezegde :parte -- del predicato = naamwoordelijk deel van het gezegde nominalismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA nominalisme :-- medieval de Occam = middeleeuws nominalisme van Oc-cam :-- scientific = wetenschappelijk nominalis-me nominalista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA nominalist + nominalista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA nominalistisch :doctrina -- = nominalistische leer + nominalistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA nominalistisch :doctrina -- = nominalistische leer nominar v :1 noemen, een naam geven aan, de naam noemen van :-- explicitemente = met name noemen :2 benoemen :-- un persona a/in un posto fixe = iemand vast benoemen :-- un persona director = iemand tot directeur benoemen nomination sub :1 het noemen, het geven van namen, naamgeving :2 benoeming :acto de -- = akte van benoeming :-- provisional = voorlopige aanstelling :-- definitive = vaste aanstelling nominative adj :1 de namen bevattend :lista -- del electores = naamlijst van de kiezers :designar/mentionar nominativemente = bij name noemen :2 op naam :action/titulo -- = aandeel op naam :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA nominatief + nominativitate sub :1 het nominatief zijn nominativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA nominatief, eerste naamval nominator sub :1 noemer, naamgever, benoemer nomine sub :1 naam :in -- de = in naam van, namens :in -- del rege = in naam des konings :in -- del lege = in naam der wet :in -- de Deo = in godsnaam :a -- de = op naam van :in mi -- = uit mijn naam :sin -- = naamloos :-- de familia = familienaam, achternaam :-- baptismal/de baptismo = doopnaam, voornaam :-- de persona = persoonsnaam :-- de animal = dierennaam :-- de planta = plantennaam :-- de caressa = koosnaam :-- commercial = handelsnaam, firmanaam :-- proprie = eigennaam :-- de loco = plaatsnaam :-- hypocoristic = streelnaam, vleinaam :-- collective = verzamelnaam :-- fingite/fictive = gefingeerde naam :-- injuriose = scheldnaam :cambio/cambiamento de -- = naamsverandering :confusion de --s = naamsverwisseling :non mentionar --s = geen namen noemen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA naamwoord :-- substantive = zelfstandig naamwoord :-- numeral = telwoord + nomismo sub :1 nomisme nomocratia sub :1 nomocratie + nomogramma sub :1 MATHEMATICA nomogram, abacus + nomographia sub :1 MATHEMATICA nomografie + nomographic adj :1 MATHEMATICA nomografisch + nomographo sub :1 MATHEMATICA nomograaf nomologia sub :1 nomologie, studie van de wetten + nomologic adj :1 nomologisch + nomothetic adj :1 HISTORIA nomothetisch, wetgevend + nomotheto sub :1 HISTORIA wetgever, wettensteller, nomotheet non adv :1 niet, geen :io -- pote venir = ik kan niet komen :io spera que -- = ik hoop van niet :proque --? = waarom niet? :-- del toto = in het geheel niet, totaal niet :si -- = 1 zo niet, anders, 2 behalve, anders :2 neen! + non sub :1 (het) nee :un -- categoric/inconditional = een onvoorwaardelijk nee + non-activitate sub :1 non-activiteit nonagenari adj :1 negentigjarig + nonagenario sub :1 negentigjarige (tussen 90 e 99 jaren oud) + nonagesime num ord :1 negentigste non-aggression sub :1 non-agressie :pacto de -- = niet-aanvalsverdrag, non-agressiepact + nonagono sub :1 MATHEMATICA negenhoek + nonagria sub :1 (vlindersoort) rietuil + non-alineamento sub :1 POLITICA niet-gebondenheid + non-alineate adj :1 niet-gebonden :statos/paises -- = niet-gebonden landen + non-aquose adj :1 niet-waterig :solution -- = niet-waterige oplossing nonas sub pl :1 HISTORIA ROMAN nonas (negende dag voor de idus) :2 ECCLESIA dienst ter 9-de ure + non-belligerente adj :1 niet-oorlogvoerend, non-belligerent :pais -- = niet-oorlogvoerend land + non-belligerente sub :1 niet-oorlogvoerende, non-belligerent + non-belligerentia sub :1 non-belligerentie nonchalance sub FRANCESE :1 nonchalance, onverschilligheid, achteloosheid, zorgeloosheid nonchalant adj FRANCESE :1 nonchalant, onverschillig, achteloos, zorgeloos + non-combattente sub :1 niet-strijder, non-combattant + non-combattente adj :1 niet-strijdend + non-commutativitate sub :1 non-commutativiteit + non-comparition sub :1 JURIDIC het niet-verschijnen, non-comparitie + non-conformismo sub :1 non-conformisme non-conformista sub :1 non-conformist :un -- intransigente = een onverzettelijke non-conformist + non-conformista adj :1 non-conformistisch :intellectual -- = non-conformistische intellectueel :spirito -- = non-conformistische geest :attitude -- = non-conformistische houding :doctrina -- = non-conformistische leer + non-conformistic adj :1 Vide: non-conformista non-conformitate sub :1 niet-overeenstemming, gebrek aan overeenstemming, non-conformiteit + non-constructive adj :1 niet-constructief :definition -- = niet-constructieve definitie + non-contradiction sub :1 niet-tegenstrijdigheid :-- absolute = absolute niet-tegenstrijdigheid + non-cooperation sub :1 het niet-meewerken, non-coöperatie + non-degradabile adj :1 niet (chemisch) afbreekbaar + non-dimensional adj :1 dimensieloos + non-discrimination sub :1 POLITICA niet-discriminatie + non-dissemination sub :1 niet-verspreiding, niet-proliferatie :le -- de armas nuclear = de niet-verspreiding van kernwapens none numord :1 negende :le -- parte = het negende (deel) :le -- Symphonia de Beethoven = de Negende Symfonie van Beethoven :Ludovico None = Lodewijk de Negende + nonetto sub :1 nonet non-euclidian adj :1 MATHEMATICA niet-euclidisch + non-execution sub :1 JURIDIC niet-nakoming, niet-uitvoering :in caso de -- = bij wanprestatie non-existente adj :1 niet-bestaand + non-existentia sub :1 niet-bestaan + non-exoperante sub :1 werkwillige + non-ferree adj :1 Vide: non-ferrose + non-ferrose adj :1 niet ijzerhoudend, non-ferro... + non-fiction sub :1 non-fiction + non-figurative adj :1 non-figuratief, afiguratief, abstract :arte -- = non-figuratieve kunst :pictura -- = non-figuratieve/abstracte schilderkunst :pictor -- = non-figuratieve/abstracte schilder + non-fumator sub :1 niet-roker :compartimento pro/de --es = niet-rokencoupé + non-ingerentia sub :1 POLITICA niet-imenging non-initiato sub :1 niet-ingewijde + non-intervention sub :1 POLITICA niet-interventie :politica de -- = :non-interventiepolitiek + non-interventionista sub :1 POLITICA voorstander van :non-interventie + non-interventionista adj :1 non-interventie... :attitude -- = houding van non-interventie :politica -- = non-interventiepolitiek + nonius sub :1 nonius + non-lethal adj :1 niet-dodelijk + non-linear adj :1 MATHEMATICA niet-lineair non-me-oblida sub :1 BOTANICA vergeetmijnietje nonne? interj :1 is 't niet?, niet waar?, hè :isto non es compulsori, --? = het is niet verplicht, nietwaar? + non-negative adj :1 niet-negatief :forma -- = niet-negatieve vorm :matrice -- = niet-negatieve matrix nono sub :1 negende deel nonobstante adv :1 desondanks, echter nonobstante prep :1 niettegenstaande, in weerwil van, ondanks + non-pagamento sub :1 het niet-betalen :in caso de -- = bij wanbetaling non plus ultra sub LATINO :1 non plus ultra, verder (kan men) niet, het hoogste niveau :le -- del technica = het non plus ultra van de techniek :le -- del precision = het non plus ultra van precisie :le -- del incompetentia = het non plus ultra van incompetentie + non-positive adj :1 niet-positief :forma -- = niet-positieve vorm :matrice -- = niet-positive matrix + non-proliferation sub :1 POLITICA non-proliferatie :tractato de -- = non-proliferatieverdrag + non-recognition sub :1 het niet erkenen + non-residente adj :1 niet-ingezetene zijnde + non-residente sub :1 niet-ingezetene + non-retorno sub :1 puncto de -- = "point of no return" + non-salariato sub :1 niet-loontrekkende nonsenso sub :1 nonsens, onzin, mallepraat :mer -- = pure onzin + non-spheric adj :1 niet-sferisch + non-stop adj :1 non-stop, ononderbroken, onafgebroken :concerto -- = non-stop muziekprogramma :volo -- = non-stopvlucht, vlucht zonder tussenlanding(en) + non-taxabile adj :1 onschatbaar nonuplar v :1 met negen vermenigvuldigen, vernegenvoudigen nonuple adj :1 negenvoudig + nonuplo sub :1 negenvoud + non-verbal adj :1 non-verbaal :communication -- = non-verbale communicatie + non-viabile adj :1 niet levensvatbaar + non-violente adj :1 geweldloos :resistentia -- = geweldloos verzet :marcha {sj} de protestation -- = geweldloze protestmars + non-violentia sub :1 geweldloosheid + nopal sub :1 BOTANICA nopal(cactus) + noradrenalina sub :1 noradrenalina + norbertino sub :1 RELIGION Norbertijn nord sub :1 noorden :ir al -- = noordwaarts gaan :vento del -- = noordenwind :-- magnetic = magnetisch noorden :polo -- = noordpool :Capo Nord = Noordkaap :Mar del Nord = Noordzee :America del Nord = Noord-Amerika :Africa del Nord = Noord-Afrika :Beveland del Nord = Noord-Beveland :le -- de Overijssel = de kop van Overijssel + nord adj :1 noordelijk, noord... + nord-african adj :1 Noordafrikaans + nord-africano sub :1 Noordafrikaan + nord-american adj :1 Noordamerikaans + nord-americano sub :1 Noordamerikaan + nord-corean adj :1 Noordkoreaans + nord-coreano sub :1 Noordkoreaan nord-est sub :1 noordoosten :nord-nord-est = noord-noord-oost + nord-europee adj :1 Noordeuropees + nord-europeo sub :1 Noordeuropeaan nordic adj :1 noords, noordelijk :populos -- = noordse volken :mythologia -- = noordse mythologie + nord-vietnamese sub :1 Noord-Vietnamees + nord-vietnamese adj :1 Noord-Vietnamees nord-west sub :1 noordwesten :nord-nord-west = noord-noord-west + noria sub :1 noria, emmerladder, jakobsladder + noric adj :1 Norisch :Alpes -- = Norische Alpen norma sub :1 norm, regel, maatstaf, standaard :-- de productivitate = produktiviteitsnorm :--s de fabrication = fabricagenormen :--s in vigor = heersende normen :-- de vita = levensnorm :-- de conducta/de comportamento = gedragsnorm :-- juridic = rechtsnorm :-- linguistic = taalnorm :-- ethic = ethische norm :-- de tempore = tijdnorm :-- de judicio/judicamento = beoordelingsnorm/maatstaf :senso del -- = normbesef :systema de --s = normenstelsel :applicar un -- = een criterium aanleggen :deviar del -- = van de norm afwijken :fixar un -- = een norm vaststellen :acceptar como -- = als norm aanvaarden :valer como --, esser considerate como -- = als norm gelden normal adj :1 normaal, gewoon, natuurlijk, regelmatig :die -- de labor/travalio = normale arbeidsdag :ir toto normalmente = normaal verlopen :2 MATHEMATICA loodrecht (staand op raaklijn of rakend vlak) :linea -- = loodlijn, normaal :plano -- = loodrecht vlak, normaalvlak :3 CHIMIA normaal... :solution -- = normaaloplossing normal sub :1 GEOMETRIA normaal, loodlijn + normalisabile adj :1 normaliseerbaar :function -- = normeerbare functie :nucleo -- = normeerbare kern normalisar v :1 normaliseren + normalisation sub :1 normalisatie :factor de -- = normalisatiefactor :-- del relationes diplomatic = normalisatie van de diplomatieke betrekkingen + normalisator sub :1 normalisator normalitate sub :1 het normaal zijn, normale toestand :2 CHIMIA normaliteit + normande adj :1 Normandisch :costa -- = Normandische kust :insulas -- = Normandische eilanden, Kanaaleilanden :conquesta -- = Normandische verovering Normandia sub n pr :1 Normandië + normandisar v :1 Normandisch maken + normando sub :1 Normandiër normanne adj :1 Normandisch :costa -- = Normandische kust :conquesta -- = Normandische verovering :Insulas -- = Normandische eilanden, Kanaaleilanden normanno sub :1 Noorman :2 Normandiër normar v :1 aan een norm aanpassen, normaliseren normative adj :1 normatief :valor -- = normatieve waarde :criterios -- = normatieve criteria :principios -- = normatieve principes :moral -- = normatieve moraal :scientias -- = normatieve wetenschappen :linguistica -- = normatieve taalkunde :grammatica -- = normatieve grammatica + normativitate sub :1 het normatief zijn, normativiteit :-- de un principio = normativiteit van een principe + normographo sub :1 normograaf + norton adj :1 norton :puteo -- = nortonput :pumpa -- = nortonpomp :tubo -- = nortonbuis Norvega sub n pr :1 Noorwegen + Norvegia sub n pr :1 Noorwegen norvegian adj :1 Noors, Noorweegs norvegiano sub :1 Noor :2 Noors (taal) nos :1 pron pers wij, ons :2 pron recip ons + nosocomial adj :1 nosocomiaal, ziekenhuis... :infection -- = in het ziekenhuis opgelopen infectie + nosographia sub :1 MEDICINA nosografie, beschrijving der ziekten + nosographic adj :1 MEDICINA nosografisch + nosologia sub :1 MEDICINA nosologie, ziektenleer + nosologic adj :1 MEDICINA nosologisch + nosophobe adj :1 MEDICINA nosofoob + nosophobia sub :1 MEDICINA nosofobie, ziektevrees nostalgia sub :1 nostalgie, heimwee nostalgic adj :1 nostalgisch, vol heimwee, vol verlangen :canto -- = nostalgisch lied :moda -- = nostalgische mode :reguardo -- = nostalgische blik :pensatas/pensamentos -- = nostalgische gedachten + nostoc sub :1 (soort blauwwier) nostoc nostre :1 pron poss pron adjec ons, onze :-- bicyclettas = onze fietsen :2 pron poss (het/de) onze :lor bicyclettas e le nostres = hun fietsen en de onze nota sub :1 aantekening, notitie :prender -- de = nota nemen van :prender --s = aantekeningen maken :tener -- de = aantekening houden van :bloco de --s = notitieblok :carnet (F)/libretto de --s = aanteken/notitieboekje :quaderno de --s = aantekenschrift :poner un -- critic a un cosa = ergens een kritische noot plaatsen :transcriber/recopiar --s = aantekeningen uitschrijven :2 annotatie, (voet)noot, aantekening :-- explicative = verklarende noot/aantekening :-- marginal = kanttekening :-- al pede del pagina = voetnoot :3 DIPLOMATIA nota, memorandum :-- diplomatic = diplomatieke nota :-- de protesto = protestnota :-- responsive = nota van antwoord :excambio de --s = notawisseling :4 MUSICA noot :-- musical/de musica = muzieknoot :5 INSENIAMENTO cijfer, beoordeling :-- insufficiente = onvoldoende :-- final = eindcijfer :6 rekening, nota :-- del gas = gasrekening :-- del electricitate = stroomrekening :-- de energia = energienota :-- de telephono = telefoonrekening :-- de hotel (F) = hotelrekening :-- de credito = creditnota :7 biljet, briefje :-- bancari/de banca = bankbiljet + nota bene LATINO :1 nota bene, let wel + notabilato sub :1 de gezamenlijke notabelen notabile adj :1 opmerkelijk, belangrijk :progresso -- = aanzienlijke vooruitgang :differentia -- = aanzienlijk verschil :2 opmerkelijk, opvallend :3 aanzienlijk, voornaam :persona -- = aanzienlijk persoon, notabel notabiles sub pl :1 notabelen, aanzienlijken notabilitate sub :1 gewicht, betekenis, belangrijkheid :2 notabel, prominente figuur, vooraanstaand persoon notacanthe adj :1 ZOOLOGIA met een stekelrug notacantho sub :1 notacanthus (vis) notal adj :1 ZOOLOGIA van de rug, rug... notar v :1 opschrijven, optekenen, noteren, aantekeningen maken :-- le cursos = de koersen noteren :esser ben notate presso = goed aangeschreven staan bij :2 nota nemen van, bespeuren, waarnemen, opmerken :-- un irritation legier = een lichte ergernis bespeuren :3 (met een teken) aangeven, een (merk)teken zetten bij, aanstrepen notarial adj :1 notarieel, notaris... :acto -- = notariële akte :archivo -- = notarisarchief :cargas -- = notariskosten :functiones -- = notariële functies :lege -- = wet op het notarisambt notariato sub :1 notarisambt, notariaat notario sub :1 notaris :officio/studio de -- = notariskantoor :empleato de -- = notarisklerk :ante un -- = ten overstaan van een notaris notation sub :1 het opschrijven, het noteren, het optekenen MUSICA, CHIMIA notatie, schrijfwijze :-- musical = notenschrift :-- chimic = chemisch tekenschrift note adj :1bekend :ben -- = goed aangeschreven, wel bekend :mal -- = slecht aangeschreven, berucht + notebook sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR notebook notificar v :1 aanzeggen, bekend maken, aankondigen, mededelen :-- judicialmente = gerechtelijk aanzeggen notification sub :1 aanzegging, bekendmaking, aankondiging, kennisgeving :-- judicial = gerechtelijke aanzegging + notificative :1 ter kennisgeving, bij wijze van aanzegging, als notificatie :littera -- = communicatiebrief notificator sub :1 iemand die aanzegt/bekend maakt/aankondigt/mededeelt notion sub :1 notie, begrip, idee, besef :-- de tempore =- tijdsbesef :-- fundamental/de base = basisbegrip, grondbegrip :-- abstracte = abstract begrip :-- concrete = concreet begrip :--es relative = betrekkelijke begrippen :--es (general) = grondbeginselen :--es de mathematica = inleiding in de wiskunde :-- philologic = taalbegrip :--es elemental = elementaire beginselen :-- false = wanbegrip :copula de --es = begrippenpaar :non haber -- de un cosa = geen begrip van iets hebben :haber perdite omne -- del tempore = alle besef van tijd kwijt zijn notional adj :1 behorend bij het begrip/notie :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA notioneel :campo -- = begripsveld notitia sub :1 bericht, tijding, kennisgeving, nieuws :-- de pressa = persbericht :-- de sensation = sensatiebericht :--s variate = gemengd nieuws :-- biographic = levensbericht :previe/prior -- = voorafgaande kennisgeving :2 korte uiteenzetting, mededeling, handleiding :-- biographic = korte levensbeschrijving :-- necrologic = in memoriam :-- technic = technische instructie (handleiding) :-- explicative/de empleo = bijsluiter noto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA notum, rug (van insekt) notochordo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rudimentaire ruggengraat/ruggenmerg notonecta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rugzwemmer, waterwants, bootsmannetje + notonectal adj :1 ZOOLOGIA :insecto -- = rugzwemmer notori adj :1 algemeen bekend, notoir, notoor :mentitor -- = notore leugenaar :bibon/bibulo -- = notore dronkaard notorietate sub :1 het algemeen bekend zijn, faam, reputatie :-- de un facto = algemeen bekend zijn van een feit :acto de -- = akte van notoriteit + nougat sub FRANCESE :1 noga :-- dur = taaie noga :bloco de -- = nogablok :barra/tabletta de -- = nogareep :biscuit de -- = nogakoekje + noumenal adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA noumenaal + noumeno sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA noumenon nova sub :1 (nieuws)bericht, tijding :--s = nieuws, nieuwsberichten (anque RADIO, TELEVISION etc.) :--s sportive = sportberichten :bulletin de --s = nieuwsbulletin, nieuws (op RADIO, TELEVISION) :2 ASTRONOMIA nova noval adj :1 pas ontgonnen (land) novanta sub num card :1 negentig + novantena sub :1 groep van negentig novantesime num ord :1 negentigste :le -- parte = het negentigste (deel) novantesimo sub :1 negentigste deel novar v :1 JURIDIC vernieuwen (contract), noveren novation sub :1 JURIDIC het vernieuwen (van contract), vernieuwing + novator sub :1 vernieuwer + Nova Zembla sub n pr :1 Nova Zembla :hibernation a -- = overwintering op Nova Zembla nove adj :1 nieuw (vroeger niet bestaand), nieuw (ongebruikt), pas verschenen :anno -- = nieuwjaar :message de anno -- = nieuwjaarsboodschap :vigilio de anno -- = Oudejaarsavond :-- luna, luna -- = nieuwe maan :urbe -- = moderne/pas gebouwde stad :libro -- = nieuw/pas verschenen boek :vino -- = nieuwe wijn :-- mundo = Nieuwe Wereld :Nove Testamento = Nieuwe Testament :de -- = opnieuw, weer :facer de -- = overdoen :usque a -- aviso = tot nader order :-- venito = nieuwkomer :-- ramo = uitloper, scheut :ille es -- hic = hij is hier nieuw :nihil -- sub le sol = niets nieuws onder de zon :esque isto es alco --? = is dat iets nieuws? Nove-Caledonia sub n pr :1 Nieuw-Caledonië NoveGuinea sub n pr :1 Nieuw Guinea novella sub :1 novelle, kort verhaal :collection de --s = novellenbundel :2 DERECTO ROMAN, JURIDIC novelle novelle adj :1 nieuw, onbekend, ongekend novellista sub :1 novellist novellitate sub :1 nieuwheid, nieuwigheid, nieuws, iets onbekends + novem sub num card :1 negen :Ludovico Novem = Lodewijk de Negende :MATHEMATICA circulo de -- punctos = negenpuntscirkel, cirkel van Feuerbach :proba/prova del -- = negenproef novembre sub :1 november + novemlobate adj :1 negenlobbig + novemnervate adj :1 BOTANICA negennervig novena sub :1 ECCLESIA noveen, novene Nove Orleans sub n pr :1 New Orleans novesime num ord :1 negende :le -- parte = het negende (deel) novesimo sub :1 negende deel NoveYork sub n pr :1 New York Nove Zelanda sub n pr :1 Nieuw Zeeland + Nove Zelanda sub n pr :1 Nieuw Zeeland Novial sub :1 Novial (taal van Jespersen) novialista sub :1 novialist, aanhanger van Novial + novicia sub :1 ECCLESIA novice, kloosterlinge in de proeftijd :2 beginnelinge, nieuwelinge noviciato sub :1 ECCLESIA noviciaat, proeftijd van kloosterling :2 FIGURATE proeftijd, leertijd novicio sub :1 ECCLESIA novice, kloosterling in de proeftijd :maestro del --s = novicenmeester :maestra del novicias = novicenmeesteres :2 beginneling, beginner, nieuweling, groentje + novilunar adj :1 van de nieuwe maan novilunio sub :1 nieuwe maan novitate sub :1 nieuwheid, nieuwe, nieuwigheid, nieuws, iets onbekends :le -- de un methodo = het nieuwe van een methode :le ultime -- = het nieuwste snufje :le attraction del -- ha disparite = het nieuwe is eraf :2 nieuw artikel, pas verschenen boek, mode-artikel, etc. :-- de moda = modesnufje + novo :1de -- = opnieuw, weer + novocaina sub :1 PHARMACIA novocaïne nuance sub FRANCESE :1 nuance, schakering :--s imperceptibile = onmerkbare nuances :-- de color = kleurnuance :-- de ironia = vleugje ironie :-- conceptual = begripsnuance :-- de lumine/de luce = lichtschakering + nuanciar v :1 nuanceren nube sub :1 wolk :-- de pluvia = regenwolk :-- de nive = sneeuwwolk :-- de grandines = hagelwolk :-- de fumo = rookwolk :-- de gas = gaswolk :-- de pulvere = stofwolk :-- de saltatores = wolk sprinkhanen :-- electronic = elektronenwolk :-- toxic = gifwolk :-- artificial = rookgordijn :--s superior = hoge wolken :--s medie = middelbare wolken :--s inferior/basse = lage wolken, laaghangende bewolking :--s cosmic = kosmische wolken :formation de --s = wolkenformatie :cortina de --s = wolkengordijn :strato de --s = wolkenlaag/dek :esser in le --s = in de wolken zijn, in hogere sferen zijn :elevar un persona al --s = iemand hemelhoog verheffen Nubia sub n pr :1 Nubië + nubian adj :1 Nubisch + nubiano sub :1 Nubiër nubie adj :1 Nubisch nubifere adj :1 wolken dragend, wolken brengend nubile adj :1 huwbaar :etate -- = huwbaarheid nubilitate sub :1 huwbaarheid :2 huwbare leeftijd nubilo sub :1 donderwolk, onweerswolk nubilose adj :1 bewolkt, bedekt met wolken + nubilositate sub :1 bewolktheid, bewolking nubio sub :1 Nubiër + nuca sub :1 nek :rigiditate del -- = nekstijfheid :tiro al -- = nekschot :rumper le -- = de nek breken :torquer le -- = de nek omdraaien :rasar le -- = de nek uitscheren + nucal adj :1 ANATOMIA van de nek, nek... nuce sub :1 BOTANICA noot, (in 't bijzonder) walnoot :-- de coco = kokosnoot :-- de palma = palmpit :-- de galla = galnoot :-- vomic = braaknoot :concha de -- = notedop :-- muscate = 1 muskaatnoot, 2 notemuskaat :-- vacue = loze noot :ligno de -- = notehout + nucello sub :1 BOTANICA zaadknopkern, nucellus + nuciero sub :1 BOTANICA (wal)notenboom :ligno de -- = notehout :bosco de --s = notebomenbos + nucifere adj :1 BOTANICA noten of daarop gelijkende vruchten voortbrengend, nootdragend nuciforme adj :1 nootvormig nucleal adj :1 nucleair nuclear v :1 de kern vormen :2 tot kern maken nuclear adj :1 PHYSICA kern..., nucleair, atoom... :bomba -- = kernbom, atoombom :chimia -- = kernchemie :energia -- = kernenergie, atoomenergie :fission -- = kernsplitsing, atoomsplitsing :fusion -- = kernfusie :interaction -- = kernwisselwerking :physica -- = kernfysica, atoomfysica :reaction -- = kernreactie, atoomreactie :fortia -- = kernkracht, atoomkracht :theoria -- = atoomtheorie :reactor/pila -- = kernreactor, atoomreactor, atoomzuil :central -- = atoomcentrale :structura -- = kernstructuur, atoomstructuur :particula -- = kerndeeltje :BIOLOGIA partition -- = kerndeling :residuos -- = kern/atoomafval :carga -- = kernlading :proba/prova/essayo -- = kernproef :parapluvia -- = atoomparaplu :explosion -- = kernontploffing :capite/testa -- = atoomkop :armamento -- = kernbewapening :disarmamento -- = kernontwapening :pacifismo -- = atoompacifisme :guerra -- = kernoorlog, atoomoorlog :attacco -- = atoomaanval :arma -- = kernwapen :missile -- = kernraket :combustibile -- = kernbrandstof :parapluvia -- = atoomparaplu :disastro/catastrophe -- = kernramp :rejectar responsabilitates -- = kerntaken afstoten :propulsion -- = kernaandrijving :menacia -- = atoomdreiging :potentia -- = kernmogendheid :pacto -- = kernverdrag :recerca/investigation -- = kernonderzoek :centro de recercas -- = atoomcentrum :2 BIOLOGIA (cel)kern... :membrana -- = kernmembraan + nuclease sub :1 BIOCHIMIA nuclease + nucleato sub :1 CHIMIA nucleaat (zout van nucleïnezuur) + nucleic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA :acido -- = nucleïnezuur + nucleido sub :1 PHYSICA nucleido, nuclido + nucleiforme adj :1 kernvormig nucleina sub :1 CHIMIA nucleïne, nucleoptroteïne nucleo sub :1 kern, pit, steen :-- de pruna = pruimepit :-- de ceresia = kersepit :apparato a extirpar le --s = kersenontpitmachine :2 BIOLOGIA, ASTRONOMIA etc., nucleus, kern :-- terrestre/del terra = aardkern :-- urban = stadskern :-- de population = bevolkingskern :-- de un magnete = magneetkern :-- de condensation = condensatiekern :-- de crystallisation = kristallisatiekern :BIOLOGIA -- generative = generatieve kern :BIOLOGIA partition/division del -- = kerndeling :FIGURATE -- de veritate = kern van waarheid + nucleolar adj :1 BIOLOGIA nucleolair, mbt de nucleolus + nucleolina sub :1 nucleoline nucleolo sub :1 BIOLOGIA kernlichaampje, nucleolus + nucleolyse (-ysis) sub :1 MEDICINA nucleolyse, kerndestructie + nucleoma sub :1 nucleoom + nucleon sub :1 PHYSICA nucleon, kerndeeltje + nucleonic adj :1 PHYSICA mbt een nucleon :2 PHYSICA mbt de nucleonica + nucleonica sub :1 PHYSICA nucleonica, kernenergietechniek + nucleophile adj :1 CHIMIA nucleofiel nucleophilo sub :1 CHIMIA nucleofiel + nucleoplasma sub :1 nucleoplasma + nucleoplasmic adj :1 nucleoplasma... + nucleoproteina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA nucleoproteïne, nucleïne + nucleosido sub :1 BIOCHIMIA nucleoside + nucleotidic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA nucleotide... + nucleotido sub :1 BIOCHIMIA nucleotide + nucleotoxic adj :1 nucleotoxisch + nuclido sub :1 nuclide + nuda sub :1 ARTE (vrouwelijk) naakt :-- photographic = naaktfoto :photographia de --(s) = naaktfotografie :photo(graphia) de un -- = naaktfoto :photographo de --s = naaktfotograaf :pictor de --s = naaktschilder :pinger --s = naakten schilderen :scena con --s = naaktscène nude adj :1 naakt, bloot, kaal, onbedekt :arbore -- = kale boom :cranio -- = kale schedel, kale kop :pedes -- = blote voeten :muro -- = kale muur :spada -- = blank zwaard :molluscos -- = weekdieren zonder schaal :limaces -- = naaktslakken :parietes -- = naakte muren :roccas -- = naakte rotsen :factos -- = naakte feiten :cavallo a dorso -- = ongezadeld paard :le veritate -- = de naakte waarheid :mitter a -- = blootleggen :a capite/testa -- = blootshoofds :-- usque al cinctura = halfnaakt :a oculo -- = met het blote oog :a pedes -- = blootsvoets :ir -- = naakt rondlopen + nudicaule adj :1 BOTANICA met naakte/bladerloze stengel + nudiflor adj :1 BOTANICA naaktbloemig :jasmin -- = winterjasmijn + nudiglume adj :1 BOTANICA met naakte (onbehaarde) kafjes nudismo sub :1 nudisme + nudispiculate adj :1 BOTANICA met kale aartjes nudista sub :1 nudist :campo de/pro --s = nudistenkamp :camping de/pro --s = nudistencamping :plagia de/pro --s = naaktstrand + nudista adj :1 nudistisch :natation -- = naaktzwemmen nuditate sub :1 naaktheid, kaalheid :coperir/velar su -- = zijn naaktheid bedekken/verhullen :le miseria in tote su -- = de ellende in al haar naaktheid + nudo sub :1 ARTE (mannelijk) naakt :-- photographic = naaktfoto :photographia de --(s) = naaktfotografie :photo(graphia) de un -- = naaktfoto :photographo de --s = naaktfotograaf :pictor de --s = naaktschilder :scena con --s = naaktscène + nudophobia sub :1 nudofobie, naaktvrees nulle indef pron adj :1 geen, geen enkel :illa non ha -- gratia = zij mist alle gratie :-- e sin valor = nul en generlei waarde :de -- maniera = op geen enkele wijze nulle adj :1 nietig, waardeloos, ongeldig :bulletin de voto -- = ongeldig stembiljet :esser -- = ongeldig zijn :declarar -- = ongeldig verklaren :2 MATHEMATICA nul... :curva -- = nulkromme :matrice -- = nulmatrix :spatio -- = nulruimte :tensor -- = nultensor :transformation -- = nultransformatie :vector -- = nulvector :3 SPORT partita/match (A) -- = gelijk spel nullemente adv :1 geenszins, helemaal niet nullificar v :1 nietig verklaren, ongeldig verklaren :su dimission ha essite nullificate = zijn ontslag is ongeldig (verklaard) :2 opheffen, tenietdoen nullification sub :1 nietigverklaring, ongeldigverklaring :-- formal = formele nietigverklaring :-- de un contracto = nietigverklaring van een contract :-- de un dimission = ongeldigverklaring van een ontslag :2 opheffing, het tenietdoen + nullipara sub :1 nullipara, vrouw die geen kinderen heeft gebaard + nullipare adj :1 nullipaar, geen kinderen gebaard hebbende + nulliparitate sub :1 nullipariteit, toestand van een vrouw die nog geen kinderen heeft gebaard + nullipore sub :1 BOTANICA roodwier + nullisomia sub :1 nullisomie nullitate sub :1 nietigheid, ongeldigheid :-- de un contracto = ongeldigheid van een contract :-- de un argumento = ongeldigheid van een argu-ment :-- de un election = ongeldigheid van een verkiezing :2 onbetekende persoon, (grote) nul + numantin adj :1 Numantijns + numantino sub :1 Numantijn numerabile adj :1 telbaar + numerabilitate sub :1 telbaarheid numeral adj :1 van getallen, getal(s)..., numeriek :systema -- = numeriek systeem :symbolo -- = getalsymbool :littera -- = getalletter :valor -- = numerieke waarde numeral sub :1 telwoord :-- cardinal = hoofdtelwoord :-- ordinal = rangtelwoord :-- (in)definite = onbepaald telwoord numerar v :1 tellen :2 nummeren, nummers geven, pagineren :-- le paginas = pagineren :-- consecutivemente/in sequentia = in volgorde nummeren :disco numerate = kiesschijf (van telefoon) + numerari adj :1 numerair :valor -- de pecias de moneta = numeraire waarde van munten numerario sub :1 gemunt geld, baar geld, klinkende munt, specie :pagar in -- = met contant geld betalen + numerate v :1 genummerd :edition -- = genummerde uitgave numeration sub :1 het tellen :systema de -- = talstelsel :-- binari = tweetallig stelsel :-- quaternari = viertallig stelsel :-- quinari = vijftallig stelsel :-- duodecimal = twaalftallig stelsel :-- vigesimal = twintigtallig stelsel :2 nummering numerator sub :1 MATHEMATICA teller :-- de un fraction = teller van een breuk :2 iemand die of iets dat telt/nummert, teller, teltoestel, pagineertoestel, nummerstempel numeric adj :1 numeriek, getals..., cijfer...., aantal... :fortia -- = numerieke sterkte, getalsterkte :superioritate -- = getalsoverwicht :esser superior numericamente = numeriek overtreffen :valor -- = getalswaarde :systema -- = getalstelsel :2 COMPUTATOR digitaal :calculo -- = digitale berekening :horologio -- = digitaal uurwerk :computator/computer (A) -- = digitale computer + numerisar v :1 COMPUTATOR digitaliseren + numerisation sub :1 COMPUTATOR digitalisering numero sub :1 cijfer :-- roman = Romeins cijfer :-- arabe/arabic = Arabisch cijfer :2 getal :-- natural = natuurlijk getal :-- negative = negatief getal :-- positive = positief getal :-- integre = geheel getal :-- decimal = decimaal getal :-- indivisibile = ondeelbaar getal :-- fractional/fractionari = gebroken getal, breuk :-- composite = samengesteld getal :-- complexe = complex getal :-- mixte = gemengd getal :-- algebric/algebraic = algebraïsch getal :-- imaginari = imaginair getal :-- rational = rationaal getal :-- irrational = irrationaal getal :-- triangular = driehoeksgetal :-- abstracte = abstract getal :-- proportional = verhoudingsgetal :--s distributive = distributieve getallen :-- par = even getal :-- impar = oneven getal :-- binari = binair getal :-- massic/de massa = massagetal :-- de octano = octaangetal :-- de Mach = getal van Mach :-- indice/index = indexgetal :serie de --s = getallenreeks :3 nummer :-- telephonic/de telephono = telefoonnummer :-- atomic = atoomnummer :-- de casa = huisnummer :-- de auto(mobile) = autonummer :-- de ordine = rangnummer :-- de circo = circusnummer :-- serial/de serie :4 tal, aantal, menigte, hoeveelheid :-- maximal/maxime = maximumaantal :-- de tornos/rotationes/revolutiones = toerental :-- de bestial = veestapel :-- del membros/adherentes = ledental :in -- de = ten getale van :in grande --, sin -- = in groten getale, talloos :-- fixe = numerus fixus :-- clause = numerus clausus :5 telwoord :-- cardinal = hoofdtelwoord :-- ordinal = rangtelwoord :6 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA getal :-- plural = meervoud :-- singular = enkelvoud :7 POESIA, MUSICA cadans, ritme, harmonie, welluidendheid + numerologia sub :1 getallensymboliek, numerologie + numerologic adj :1 numerologisch + numerologo sub :1 numeroloog numerose adj :1 talrijk, in groten getale :familia -- = groot gezin :2 POESIA, MUSICA ritmisch, harmonisch, welluidend :sonos -- = harmonische klanken numerositate sub :1 talrijkheid, het talrijk zijn :2 POESIA, MUSICA) harmonie, welluidendheid + numerus clausus LATINO :1 numerus clausus + numerus fixus LATINO :1 numerus fixus numida sub :1 Numidiër Numidia sub n pr :1 Numidië numidic adj :1 Numidisch :populos -- = Numidische volken + numinose adj :1 numinose + numinositate sub :1 numinositeit numisma sub :1 munt, penning numismatic adj :1 van de munt- en penningkunde, numismatisch :arte -- = penningkunst :collection -- = munten/penningkabinet :collector -- = munten/penningverzamelaar numismatica sub :1 munt- en penningkunde, numismatica :cabinetto de -- = penningenkabinet numismatico sub :1 munt- en penningdeskundige, numismaticus + numismatographia sub :1 muntbeschrijving + numismatographic adj :1 numismatografisch + numismatographo sub :1 muntbeschrijver + nummularia sub :1 BOTANICA penningkruid, muntkruid + nummulite sub :1 GEOLOGIA nummuliet, penningsteen + nummulithico sub :1 nummulithicum + nummulitic adj :1 GEOLOGIA nummulitieten... nunc adv :1 nu (op dit ogenblik) :usque a -- = tot nu (toe) :justo -- = juist nu :hic e -- = hier en nu :nunc ... nunc .. = nu eens ... dan weer ... nunciatura sub :1 ambt of waardigheid van de nuntius, nuntiatuur :2 paleis van de nuntius, nuntiatuur nuncio sub :1 bode, boodschapper :2 pauselijk gezant, nuntius :-- apostolic = apostolische nuntius, pauselijk gezant + nuncupation sub :1 JURIDIC mondelinge aflegging van een testamentaire verklaring + nuncupative adj :1 JURIDIC nuncupatief, mondeling :testamento -- = mondeling testament nunquam adv :1 nooit, nimmer :-- dicer no = nooit nee zeggen :ora o -- = nu of nooit nuper adv :1 onlangs, kortgeleden, pas + nuphar sub :1 BOTANICA gele plomp nuptial adj :1 van het huwelijk, huwelijks..., bruilofts..., bruids... :viage -- = huwelijksreis :anello -- = trouwring :festa -- = huwelijksfeest, bruiloft :ceremonia -- = huwelijksplechtigheid :sala -- = trouwzaal :fidelitate -- = huwelijkstrouw :marcha {sj} -- = bruiloftsmars :velo -- = bruidssluier :lecto -- = bruidsbed :corona -- = bruidskrans :camera -- = bruidskamer :canto -- = bruiloftslied :missa -- = huwelijksmis :banchetto -- = bruiloftsmaal :torta -- = bruidstaart :dote -- = bruidsschat :procession -- = trouwstoet :benediction -- = huwelijkszegen :dar le benediction -- = het huwelijk inzegenen + nuptialitate sub :1 huwelijkscijfer, aantal huwelijken nuptias sub pl :1 huwelijk, echt :-- de argento = zilveren bruiloft :-- de auro = gouden bruiloift :viage de -- = huwelijksreis :dono de -- = huwelijksgeschenk/cadeau :die de -- = trouwdag :invitato/convitato al -- = bruiloftsgast :celebrar -- = een bruiloft vieren + Nuremberg sub n pr :1 Nuremberg + nurse sub ANGLESE :1 kindermeisje nursery sub ANGLESE :1 kinderkamer + nursing sub ANGLESE :1 verpleegkunde nusquam adv :1 nergens :-- altere = nergens anders + nutantiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met knikkende bloemen + nutantifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met knikkende bladeren nutar v :1 knikken (met het hoofd) :2 ASTRONOMIA, BOTANICA etc., knikken, slingeren, schommelen :silene nutante = knikkende silene, nachtsilene nutation sub :1 het knikken, knikbeweging (met het hoofd) :2 ASTRONOMIA, BOTANICA etc., nutatie :-- del axe de un astro = nutatie van de as van een hemellichaam :-- polar/del polo = poolschommeling + nutria sub :1 ZOOLOGIA beverrat :2 nutria, beverbont + nutribile adj :1 wat gevoed kan worden nutrice sub :1 voedster, min nutriente adj :1 voedzaam, voedend :le ris es plus -- que le patatas = rijst is voedzamer dan aardappelen + nutriente sub :1 nutriënt, voedzame stof + nutrimental adj :1 van/mbt de voeding nutrimento sub :1 voedingsmiddel, voeding :-- principal = hoofdvoedsel :-- substantial = degelijke kost :-- macrobiotic = macrobiotisch voedsel :-- vegetal = plantaardige voeding :-- de gallinas = kippevoer :-- de hiberno = winterkost :-- speciate/condimentate = hete kost :-- del spirito = geestelijk voedsel nutrir v :1 voeden, zogen, de borst geven :2 voeden (anque FIGURATE), voeren, van voedsel voorzien :-- un projecto = een plan koesteren :-- odio/resentimento contra un persona = een haatgevoel tegen iemand koesteren :-- un foco = een vuur onderhouden :-- se de = zich voeden met, leven van nutrition sub :1 het voeden, voeding, voedselopname :scientia del -- = voedingsleer + nutritional adj :1 voedings..., nutritioneel :composition -- del lacte = voedingsbestanddelen van melk nutritive adj :1 voedzaam, voedend, voedings... :solo -- = voedingsbodem :materias -- = voedingsstoffen :succos -- = voedingssappen :valor -- = voedingswaarde :grassia -- = voedingsvet :alimentos -- = voedzame spijzen/kost :suppa -- = krachtige soep, maaltijdsoep :parte -- = voedselbestanddeel :sal -- = voedingszout :substrato -- = voedingssubstraat :deficientia -- = gebrek aan voedingsstoffen :forrage multo -- = krachtvoer + nutritivitate sub :1 voedzaamheid nutritor sub :1 iemand die voedt + nyctaginaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA nyctaginaceeën, nachtschonefamilie + nyctalgia sub :1 MEDICINA nyctalgie, nachtelijke pijn + nyctalis sub :1 BOTANICA :-- asterophore = sterzwammetje + nyctalope adj :1 dagblind, nachtziend, nyctaloop :ave -- = dagblinde vogel nyctalopia sub :1 MEDICINA dagblindheid, nyctalopie, het nachtzien + nyctalopo sub :1 dagblinde, nachtziende + nycthemeral adj :1 vierentwintiguurs... nycticorace sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kwak (reigerachtige) + nyctinastia sub :1 BOTANICA nyctinastische beweging, planteslaap + nyctinastic adj :1 BOTANICA nyctinastisch :movimento -- = nyctinastische beweging, planteslaap nyctiphobia sub :1 MEDICINA nyctifobie, vrees voor de nacht + nyctitante adj :1membrana/palpebra -- = derde ooglid (van vogels), knipvlies + nyctitation sub :1 MEDICINA, ZOOLOGIA geknip(per) (met oogleden/knipvlies) + nycturia sub :1 MEDICINA nycturie (nachtelijke urinelozing) nylon sub ANGLESE :1 nylon :brossa de -- = nylonborstel :calceas de -- = nylonkousen :calcettas de -- = nylonsokken :filo de -- = nylondraad nympha sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA, ZOOLOGIA nimf nymphal adj :1 MYTHOLOGIA, ZOOLOGIA van de nimf, nimf... :stadio -- = nimfstadium + nymphea sub :1 BOTANICA waterlelie + nympheaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA nympheaceae, nympheaceeën, waterleliefamilie nymphee adj :1 MYTHOLOGIA nimf... nymphomana sub :1 nymfomane, lolita, mannengek nymphomane adj :1 nymfomaan, manziek nymphomania sub :1 nymfomanie, manziekte + nymphomaniac adj :1 nymfomaan, manziek + nymphomaniaca sub :1 nymfomane, lolita, mannengek + nymphose (-osis) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA nymfose + nyroca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA duikeend, duikereend + nystagmo sub :1 MEDICINA oogtrilling, oogsiddering, nystagmo